Wirtualna Seria 5 Odcinek 1 Czas Zaprzyszły
by HermitsUnited
Summary: Ukończony odcinek 1 wirtualnego sezonu 5 Doktora Who. Będą następne odcinki, choćby żywa dusza nie chciała ich czytać i oceniać:D A może jednak? Bo przecież Donna Noble ocaliła wszechświat. I jaka ją za to spotkała nagroda? Zapraszam serdecznie.
1. Sam w niebieskiej budce

DOKTOR WHO

WIRTUALNA SERIA 5 – ODCINEK 1

CZAS ZAPRZYSZŁY

.1.

Ile osób miało okazję ujrzeć Doktora krążącego po TARDIS powolnym krokiem, z opuszczonymi ramionami i twarzą ściągniętą grymasem cierpienia? Z pewnością niewiele. Doktor bardzo dbał o to, by nikt go takim nie zobaczył. Jeśli nawet w głębi wiekowej duszy odczuwał ból, nakładał nań maskę beztroski. Czasem lepiej jest się ukryć, niż stanąć twarzą w twarz ze współczuciem istot ludzkich. Czasem lepiej jest grać przed nimi i przed sobą samym, niż zmierzyć się z bestiami wyjącymi w zakamarkach pamięci.

Dlatego zazwyczaj tańczył w piruetach dookoła rdzenia swojego statku, rytmicznie przerzucając dźwignie, niczym dyrygent i muzyk w jednoosobowej orkiestrze. Zazwyczaj nawet _miał_ _ochotę_ na ten taniec, ponieważ kochał TARDIS, kochał wolność, przestrzeń i czas rozpostarte przed nim niczym wielobarwny wachlarz. A gdy naprawdę _nie miał ochoty_, odczuwał przynajmniej powinność względem współpasażerów.

Jednak tym razem nikt mu nie towarzyszył; śpiew TARDIS, szum prastarej maszynerii i klekot przesuwanych dźwigni stanowiły jedyne tło dla jego myśli.

I znów cały wszechświat stał przed nim otworem. Cały czas. Wszystkie miejsca i chwile, których jeszcze nie ujrzał, istoty, których jeszcze nie napotkał, rzeczy straszne i cudowne, zabawne i przerażające. Bez wątpienia potrafiłby, gdyby zechciał, ujrzeć wszechświat w źdźble trawy i zobaczyć bezkres w kropli wody. Bez wątpienia zawsze było coś, dla czego warto żyć.

Zawsze... Warto...

Zdjął przemoczoną marynarkę, ale zawilgocona koszula nadal przylegała mu do skóry. Krople wody wciąż kapały ze zlepionych deszczem włosów. Jakże był wdzięczny za ten deszcz, który tak poręcznie zamaskował zdradzieckie łzy przed Wilfredem, dziadkiem Donny.

Oooch, a może jednak nie zamaskował...

Oooch, jakie to zresztą miało znaczenie?

Kiedy tak stał na ulicy, naprzeciw domu Noble'ow, rozmawiając przez próg z Wilfem, wiedział, że oddzielają ich od siebie całe światy. W świecie Doktora padał zimny deszcz, nieprzyjemny skutek atmosferycznego pobudzenia. Ze świata Doktora można było jedynie zajrzeć przez uchylone drzwi do wnętrza domu, w którym władało ciepłe, pomarańczowe światło, zapach świeżo zaparzonej herbaty, stłumione brzęczenie ludzkich głosów. Cóż, można było nawet tam wejść. Ale nie można było zostać. Nie na długo. Nie na zawsze.

Jestem podróżnikiem. Ja tylko podróżuję.

A to znaczy, że nigdzie nie zatrzymuję się na dłużej.

(Uciekasz – powiedział Davros – Uciekasz przed samym sobą.)

Powoli odsunął się od sterów, pozostawiając TARDIS w dryfie; nie ustalił puntu docelowego, prędkości, żadnych istotnych parametrów – niebieska budka płynęła swobodnie przez czas i przestrzeń. Jeśli TARDIS słuchała teraz jego myśli (a zazwyczaj po cichutku im się przysłuchiwała), musiała odczuwać bolesną konsternację. Ponieważ Doktor pragnął tylko jednej rzeczy; chciał wrócić do domu. Zaś dom Doktora spłonął w ogniu wielkiej wojny, został uwięziony w czasie i nie istniała żadna droga, którą TARDIS mogłaby obrać, by do niego dotrzeć.

Doktor oparł się o ścianę i wetknął ręce głęboko w kieszenie spodni. Jego wielkie, mroczne oczy stały się jeszcze większe w szczupłej twarzy, kiedy tak patrzył przed siebie, poprzez ściany statku.

Wczoraj o tej porze byli tu wszyscy jego przyjaciele. Stali wokół konsoli TARDIS i pilotowali ją razem – tak jak powinna być pilotowana – zjednoczeni jedną wolą, jednym uczuciem, jednym celem, przyjaźnią. Triumfalnie ciągnąc na holu całą planetę, ratując świat. Ratując Ziemię.

Dla nich.

(Nie dla mnie.)

Była tu Sarah Jane Smith; wspaniała Sarah Jane, którą lata temu porzucił w Aberdeen zamiast w Croydon, i do której nie potrafił już wrócić po Wojnie Czasu; Sarah Jane, która tak długo na niego czekała, że niemal przegapiła resztę własnego życia.

Był tu Mickey Smith; Ricky; Mickey Idiota;, który dla Doktora stracił miłość swojego życia, a w jej miejsce odnalazł odwagę, poświęcenie i wolę walki.

Była tu Martha Jones; doktor Martha Jones; wierna Martha, którą poprowadził najtrudniejszą ścieżką; Martha, która trzymała w dłoni Klucz Osterhagena i los swojego świata.

Był tu Jack Harkness; czarujący Jack; zwariowany Kapitan Jack z Torchwood, który kiedyś poleciał na sam koniec wszechświata uczepiony drzwi TARDIS; Jack, który umierał za Doktora i odradzał się z woli Rose.

Była tu nawet Jackie Tyler; ale _jej_ nie pozwolił dotknąć sterów – nie był na tyle szalony, by oddawać stery ukochanego statku _matkom_ swoich towarzyszek.

I były tu trzy osoby, które niechcąco zadały mu najwięcej bólu.

Wbite w kieszenie ręce zwinęły się w pięści. Doktor spuścił głowę i przeniósł spojrzenie ku znoszonym trampkom na własnych stopach. Wargi miał zaciśnięte tak mocno, że odpłynęła z nich krew. Ostatnia kropla deszczu oderwała się od pasemka jego brązowych włosów i powoli, popłynęła ku kratownicy podłogi.

Trzy osoby, które, nie ze złej woli i nie z rozmysłem, zadały mu najwięcej bólu. Drugi Doktor. Rose. I Donna.

Szaleńczy pęd ku Rose, ku słodkiej Rose, ku _jego_ _Rose_. Mroczna ulica i ta cudowna pustka w głowie, setki lat i strach przed nieznanym pogubione w tym bezmyślnym biegu ku spełnionemu marzeniu. Właściwie mógł przewidzieć, że gdzieś tam, za rogiem, w przecznicy, za zdewastowanym samochodem, będzie czekał na niego Dalek. Im zawsze udawało się przetrwać, gdy Doktor tracił wszystko.

Zabawne, w pierwszej chwili nawet nie poczuł bólu. Coś zbiło go z nóg w eksplozji zielonego blasku, a potem leżał na zaśmieconym asfalcie i widział nad sobą twarz Rose. Uśmiechnął się do niej...

Wraz z bólem wróciły pogubione lata, zapomniana na moment wiedza, to, czego nauczył się w ciągu długiego życia. Nic nie trwa wiecznie. Wszystko ma swój czas. I wszystko umiera.

Rozpacz w oczach Rose. Rozpacz i nadzieja. Regeneracja. Proces, którego nie mógł powstrzymać. Jego dziedzictwo. Mała śmierć. Ta inkarnacja umierała, a on wiedział, że nie chodziło wyłącznie o cielesną powłokę. I Rose także to wiedziała. Zmieniał się. Szedł w stronę nieznanego. Był Władcą Czasu. I pragnął nim _nie być_. A potem wiedział, że jego pragnienie nie ma nic do rzeczy. Nie istnieją spełnione marzenia.

Mógł oszukać samego siebie wciskając na głowę Łuk Kameleona, przerabiając każdą komórkę własnego ciała tak, by udawało człowieka. Ale był Doktorem i przeznaczenie zawsze potrafiło go odnaleźć.

Mógł zabrać Rose w tę niekończącą się podróż, w ten szaleńczy bieg po wszechświecie. I patrzeć jak upływa jej czas. I znów ją utracić.

Nie!

Pożegnał Rose w Zatoce Złego Wilka. Tym razem na zawsze. Dopóki wiedział, że Rose żyje, że jest gdzieś tam, że czeka – miał nadzieję. A teraz pozwolił, by nadzieja wygasła. Już w chwili, gdy powstawał jego ludzki odpowiednik, Doktor wiedział, co musiało nastąpić. Obserwując swoich przyjaciół odkrywał z rozpaczą, że każdego nich obdzielił tym, w co sam opływał w takim nadmiarze – samotnością. A więc oddał Rose samego siebie, takiego, jakim go opuściła. Z tą tylko różnicą, że oddał jej człowieka, a nie Władcę Czasu. Oddał jej śmiertelnego, niedoskonałego (_oooch, o ileż doskonalszego!_) człowieka. Tylko człowiek mógł nachylić się i wyszeptać jej do ucha to, czego on sam nie zdążył wypowiedzieć. I tylko człowiek mógł uwierzyć w te słowa.

„Rose Tyler... Kocham cię."

Dwa lata wcześniej był gotów jej to wyznać. Dziś widział, że był na to gotowy wyłącznie dlatego, że słowa te nie pociągały za sobą żadnych konsekwencji. Rozdzieleni pustką pomiędzy wymiarami, mogli przynajmniej _wiedzieć_, co ich łączyło.

Ale wszystko ma swój czas. I wszystko umiera.

Odwrócił się od Rose i od swojej niedoskonałej (_znacznie doskonalszej_) kopii, i odszedł ku TARDIS i Donnie.

I znów – _wiedział_. Nie jest łatwo być geniuszem. Nie jest łatwo żyć z wiedzą 904 lat, wiru czasu, wspólnego doświaczenia swojego rodzaju. Nie jest łatwo wiedzieć.

DoktorDonna. Doskonała towarzyszka. Cała wiedza Władcy Czasu połączona z ludzką kreatywnością, z iskrą szaleństwa i z przewrotnym poczuciem humoru. Tylko Donna mogła wpaść na pomysł, by _zakręcić _ Dalekiem.

Uśmiechnął się do swoich tenisówek. W oczach miał mrok.

To co zrobił Donnie...

Tak wiele razy zadawano mu pytanie: „Czy ktokolwiek musiałby zginąć, gdyby cię tu nigdy nie było?" Tyle razy pytał sam siebie: „Czy ocaliłeś ich przed czymś, co nigdy by im nie zagroziło, gdybyś ty się tutaj nie pojawił?" Znał odpowiedź na obydwa pytania. „Tak" i „Nie". W dokładnie tej kolejności. Ale Donna...

Donna Noble ocaliła wszechwiat. I nigdy nie mogła sobie o tym przypomnieć.

Ze wszystkich swoich towarzyszek, Donnę utracił najbardziej.

Oparty plecami o filar powoli osunął się na podłogę. Usiadł z rękoma nadal w kieszeniach i z podwiniętymi nogami, szczupły jak młody chłopak, w przemoczonej koszuli, z niesforną strzechą wilgotnych włosów opadającą na czoło. I siedział tak, w ciszy, bez ruchu, przez wiele, wiele godzin, podczas gdy TARDIS dryfowała powolutku w próżni kosmosu.


	2. W końcu go znajdę

.2.

- Nieee!

- Co ty, byłaś pijana, czy co? Obce niebo, jakieś dziwne księżyce, och, chyba z pięć jak nie więcej, i te maszyny strzelające do ludzi, a potem trzęsienie ziemi, przecież wszyscy to widzieli. – Veena odparła łokciem kolejny atak na zaanektowany przez przyjaciółki skrawek baru. W telewizji nadawali transmisję z olimpiady i faceci próbowali przepchnąć się bliżej plazmowego ekranu. – Mookie, powiedz jej.

- W wiadomościach mówili, że to wszystko było kolejnym oszustwem. – Donna próbowała przekrzyczeć gwar panujący w pubie. Jeden ze spragnionych kibiców oparł się o jej ramię. Donna okręciła się na stołku; ręce na biodrach, zaczepna mina.

– Oj, chłopie, uważaj, za co się łapiesz! Terroryści i halucynogeny.

- Co? – wyjąkał mężczyzna, próbując odskoczyć w tłum. – Jacy terroryści?

- Czy ja mówię do _ciebie_?! – wrzasnęła Donna. – Popatrz na mnie! Czy ja _wyglądam_, jakbym mówiła do ciebie?! To jest prywatna rozmowa, więc się nie wtrącaj, _krewetko_! Terroryści wpuścili halucynogeny do wody, tak mówili w Wiadomościach o Dziesiątej.

- Na całym świecie? – z powątpiewaniem powiedziała Alice, grzechocząc kostkami lodu na dnie szklaneczki po koktajlu. – Równocześnie?

- Może wypuścili je do atmosfery. Jak ten ATMOS, pamiętacie jak nas wtedy urządziło?

- Akurat ty byłaś wtedy na Skye, Mook, ile tam raptem mają samochodów? – zakpiła Veena. Donna przenisła na nią zdumione spojrzenie.

- ATMOS? Coś się stało z ATMOSami?

- Donna, co ty, byłaś pijana przez cały rok?

- Dlaczego my w ogóle gadamy o tych bzdurach? – odrzucając z ramienia gęste, rude włosy, Donna uniosła się ze stołka i wrzasnęła na barmankę. – Jeszcze raz to samo, ale z sokiem żurawinowym. I orzeszki ziemne. Chcecie orzeszki ziemne? Żadnych porządnych facetów w tym pubie. W całej dzielicy. Na świecie.

- Ten, na którego się wydarłaś, był niczego sobie – zauważyła Alice.

- Który? – Donna rozejrzała się, ale nie potrafiła odnaleźć go w tłumie.

- Poszedł. Przestraszyłaś go. A tamten? – Alice wskazała ruchem brody młodego mężczyznę zapatrzonego w ekran.

- Za gruby.

- Za... za gruby?! Oszalałaś, Donna? Przecież to szczapa!

- Nie wiem. – Barmanka podała drinka i orzeszki, więc Donna okręciła się na krześle odwracając wzrok od wnętrza pubu. – Nie podoba mi się.

- Ty dziwna jesteś ostatno, wiesz? Wybrzydzasz we wszystkim. Ten nie, bo ma niebieskie oczy. Tamten nie, bo łysieje. Gdzie on łysiał, miał fantastyczne włosy! Inny za głupi, jeszcze inny ma nos nie taki. Brada Pitta to ty tutaj nie spotkasz. Wiesz, co ci powiem? Żebraczki nie mogą wybierać. Popatrz na Nerys...

- Ja nie jestem _żebraczką_, Mookie! – powiedziała Donna potrząsając rudą czupryną. – Mogę być wybredna jak zechcę. W końcu go znajdę.

- Kogo? – kpiąco zapytała Alice.

Donna otworzyła usta, nabrała powietrza w płuca i nagle znieruchomiała z oczyma utkwionymi gdzieś w przestrzeni. Zamrugała, lunatycznie odgarnęła z policzka pasemko włosów, a potem powoli wypuściła wstrzymywany oddech.

- Nie wiem – powiedziała cichutko. – Nie wiem.

Korzystając z jej zamyślenia, przyjaciółki wymieniły za plecami Donny bardzo znaczące spojrzenie.


	3. Bezpiecznie daleko

.3.

Doktor powoli otworzył drzwi. Poranna mgła natychmiast wcisnęła długie palce do wnętrza TARDIS. Na zewnątrz było zimno i szaro; do wschodu słońca pozostało kilkadziesiąt minut. Kilka owiec łaziło dookoła żując trawę. Po lewej stronie majaczyła kamienna ruina, przez otwory w jej murach widać było płynącą wartko rzeczkę. Za łukiem pagórka i kamiennym murkiem widniał dach osamotnionego domostwa. Mieszkańcy raczej spali o tej wczesnej porze, a gdyby nawet wyjrzeli przez okno i zobaczyli na polu niebieską policyjną budkę z lat 50-tych, odwróciliby się od niej bez śladu zaintersowania. TARDIS potrafiła przekonywać ludzkie (i nie tylko) umysły o swoim prawie do znajdowania się dokładnie tam, gdzie akurat przyszło mu wylądować.

Doktor zapiął guziki długiego, jasnego płaszcza o romantycznie rozwiewających się połach i wyszedł na mokrą od rosy trawę. Pomaszerował do niewielkiej tabliczki z wyrysowanym na niej planem ruinki i napisem „Zamek Ogmore." A więc wylądował niedaleko Ogmore-by-the-Sea; cóż ciut przerzuciło go w przestrzeni, ponieważ zamierzał lądować w Cardiff.

Przynajmniej był w Walii.

Bezpiecznie daleko od Donny.

Uśmiechnął się smutno. „Bezpiecznie daleko?" Gdyby naprawdę chciał znaleźć się bezpiecznie daleko od Donny, mógłby polecieć na przykład do roku 5067. Do starożytnego Babilonu. Do Nowego-Nowego-Nowego-Nowego-Nowego-Nowego-Nowego-Nowego-Nowego-Nowego-Nowego-Nowego-Nowego-Nowego-Nowego Yorku. Albo do Utopii.

(Cóż, nie... raczej nie tam...)

A on przyleciał na Ziemię. W roku 2009. W siedem miesięcy od czasu, gdy rozstał się z przyjaciółmi. Albo, patrząc na to z jego strony, w zaledwie dwa miesiące od czasu, gdy się z nimi rozstał.

Na dobrą sprawę Cardiff było wykrętem równie dobrym, jak każdy inny. Przynajmniej dość wiarygodnym. TARDIS mocno się nadwerężyła holując Ziemię z Kaskady Meduzy z powrotem do Układu Słonecznego. Holowanie planet nigdy nie było mocną stroną TARDISów. Prawdę mówiąc Doktor nie miał pojęcia, że to było w ogóle wykonalne. Tak czy tak, zawsze dobrze byłoby podładować akumulatory. W cudzysłowiu. A najbliższy uskok czasowy, emanujący potrzebną energię, przebiegał przez Cardiff. Zaś w Cardiff stacjonował Jack Harkness.

Odgarniając poły płaszcza i starym zwyczajem pakując ręce w kieszenie spodni, Doktor zapatrzył się w płynącą dołem wodę. Nie chciał spotykać się z Jackiem. Jeszcze nie teraz.

Dwa miesiące ciszy podkreślanej jedynie nieustannym śpiewem TARDIS. Dwa miesiące monologów przerywanych w pół słowa, w chwili gdy dopadała go świadomość tej ciszy. Albo w chwili, gdy zdawało mu się, że słyszy odpowiedź. Czyjś głos w próżni samotności. Jakiś głos. Coraz częściej i częściej.

Potrząsnął lekko głową.

Czasami zdawało mu się, że rozpoznaje te głosy. Przyjaciele. Wrogowie. Przelotnie napotkane istoty, ludzie i nieludzie. Pewnego dnia była to Astrid Peth. Doktor spędził wówczas kilka godzin stojąc w cieniu filaru, twarzą do ściany, czekając. Astrid nie odezwała się ponownie. Nigdy się nie odezwała. Astrid nie żyła, rozsypała się w gwiezdny pył, rozwiała we wszechświecie.

Doktor głęboko wciągnął zimne powietrze, wstrzymał je płucach, a potem odetchnął, patrząc jak z jego ust unosi się białawy obłoczek pary.

- Żyję – wymruczał. – Kto by przypuszczał...

Z lasu po przeciwnej stronie rzeczki wyszedł starszy mężczyzna prowadzący trzy konie. Doktor patrzył, jak zbliża się do brodu utworzonego przez wrzucone w nurt płaskie kamienie (chyba pochodzące z murów Zamku Ogmore). Konie szły ze spuszczonymi łbami, majtając na boki ogonami. Mężczyzna zauważył Doktora stojącego na trawiastym zboczu w pobliżu ruin i pozdrowił go skinieniem głowy. Jego wzrok prześlizgnął się po TARDIS, tak nieciekawej, jak na to tylko pozwalał Obwód Kameleona.

Doktor obrócił się na pięcie. Nie chciał rozmawiać z mężczyzną prowadzącym trzy konie przez bród na szarej walijskiej rzeczce. Nie wiedział, po co tu w ogóle przyleciał. Łopocząc połami płaszcza pomaszerował do statku. Wyciągnął rękę.

- Hej! Uważaj!

Zamek Ogmore zawalił mu się na głowę i zanim przebrzmiał okrzyk starszego mężczyzny przekraczającego bród, Doktor wpadł w kompletną ciemność.


	4. Przebudzenie

.4.

Ocykanie się jest najmniej przyjemną częścią procesu utraty przytomności. Ocykając się, wiemy już, że wydarzyło się coś niedobrego. Zazwyczaj czujemy się dość podle. I nie bardzo pojmujemy, jakim cudem znaleźliśmy się tam, gdzie właśnie leżymy.

Władcy Czasu są pod względem ocykania się niemalże ludzcy. Oczywiście przechodzą przez cały ten proces znacznie szybciej. Co w zasadzie przekłada się na fakt, że łatwiej orientują w otoczeniu. I zazwyczaj podrywają bez porównania gwałtowniej.

Poderwanie się nie wchodziło w grę, ze względu na metalowe obręcze mocujące nadgarstki, kostki i ramiona Doktora do równie metalowego stołu. Orientację w otoczniu utrudniała kompletna niemal ciemność. Przez moment szamotał się z obręczami, ale obręcze wygrały.

- Co?! – powiedział Doktor. – Co?!

- Władca Czasu – odezwał się z ciemności niepokojący, nieco piskliwy głos. – Ostatni, jak słyszałem. Doktor. _Ten_ Doktor.

- Sława mnie wyprzedza, jak miło, a teraz _zdejmij to ze mnie_!

- Obecny układ bardziej mi odpowiada, Doktorze.

- To zły układ. Bezsensowny układ. W takim układzie nie da się normalnie porozmawiać.

- A jednak wolę, kiedy nie możesz się poruszać.

- Kim jesteś? I po co to zrobiłeś? Kajdanki...? Eem... ty znasz mnie – najwyraźniej – może się przedstawisz?

- Nie widzę powodu – odparł głos z ciemności. – Nigdy nie przedstawiam się moim podmiotom...

- Podmiotom?!

- Badawczym. Podmiotom badawczym. Zazwyczaj też z nimi nie rozmawiam. Ale Władca Czasu... Dla Władcy Czasu mogę zrobić wyjątek, czemu nie?

- Podmio... Nie jestem żadnym podmiotem badawczym! Zdejmij ze mnie te kajdanki, albo...!

- Nie. Doktorze.

- Posłuchaj, ostrzegam cię. Po raz ostatni cię ostrzegam. Uwolnij mnie natychmiast, a może zapomnimy o tym, co tu się wydarzyło. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz...

- Taaak?

- Podobno mnie znasz. Jeśli naprawdę wiesz, z kim masz do czynienia, nie musisz pytać.

- W tym cały problem, Doktorze. Cały ty – groźne spojrzenia i mnóstwo paplaniny. Wiesz, jak ciebie nazywam? Słowny prestigiditator. Bo to wszystko są sztuczki, nic więcej. Wielki Doktor w cudownej TARDIS. Wielki Mechanik w cudownej drewnianej budce. Uzbrojony w co? W soniczny śrubokręt. Co możesz zrobić tym swoim dźwiękowym ustrojstwem? Przykręcić mi śrubę?

- Potrafię zrobić dużo więcej – w głos Doktora wkradł się gniew. – Pewnie nie dotarło do ciebie, ale ja jestem _bardzo_ sprytny. Nie będę się chwalił, ale jestem geniuszem i _zawsze_ znajduję wyjście z sytuacji. I potrafię się malowniczo rozzłościć. A kiedy jestem zły, ludzie i potwory raczej nie wchodzą mi w drogę. Szczególnie ostatnio, ponieważ nie jestem w nastroju do pobłażania. I nie bardzo ma mnie kto powstrzymać od takiego przykręcenia ci śruby, że nie zapomnisz go do końca życia.

- Aaach, Donna Noble – zakpiła ciemność. – Nieodżałowana Donna.

Oczy Doktora rozszerzyły się na moment.

- Kim jesteś?! – zapytał stłumionym głosem. – KIM JESTEŚ?!

- Twoim największym fanem.

Przez chwilę Doktor leżał w ciszy, oddychając szybko, próbując uspokoić dwa serca uderzające zbyt szybko, zbyt boleśnie.

- I zamierzam sprawdzić, co napędza mojego idola – podjął głos z ciemności. – Co sprawia, że tykasz. I... och... no cóż, kiedy już sprawdzę, czemu tykasz... Wiesz jak to jest w przypadku zegarków... Tyle części, które nigdy już nie dają się upchnąć w obudowie...

- Uwolnij mnie – powiedział Doktor cicho.

- Hmmm... Nie.

Coś trzasnęło i nad głową Doktora zapaliło się niezwykle jaskrawe światło. Mrużąc oczy w obronie przed blaskiem, Władca Czasu spróbował dojrzeć coś poza kręgiem padającym na jego twarz i ramiona. Bez skutku. Widział mniej więcej to samo, co zając pochwycony w klin świateł nadjeżdżającego pociągu. I czuł się podobnie.

- A wiesz, co cieszy mnie najbardziej? – spytał ten drażniący, piskliwy głos. – To, jak bardzo jesteś sam. To, że nikt nie spieszy ci z odsieczą. To, że nikt nawet nie wie, gdzie... i kiedy... jesteś. To, że mogę wreszcie się przekonać, ile jest wart Doktor _bez_ swoich ludzi... Ach, no i to, że mogę wreszcie zobaczyć, co Doktor ma w środku. Co Doktorowi szkodzi. Co Doktora boli. I co potrafi zrobić mu _naprawdę_ dużą przykrość.

- Czy ja coś ci zrobiłem? – wyszeptał Doktor. – Że aż tak bardzo mnie tak nienawidzisz?

Uniósł głos.

- Zidentyfikuj się. Kim jesteś? Jak się nazywasz? Jaka planeta? Podaj nazwę gatunku zgodnie...

- Z kodeksem Proklamacji Cieni – przedrzeźniając dokończył głos. Stary pies – nowe sztuczki, co? Nigdy się nie udaje.

- Co? Aaach! – Coś wbiło się w zgięcie łokcia Doktora, przez warstwy materiału płaszcza, marynarki i koszuli, bezbłędnie odnajdując żyłę i zagłębiając w niej ostrze. Jakiś mechanizm zawarczał w cieniu poza kręgiem światła i Doktor poczuł, jak z przerażającą szybkością krew opuszcza jego ciało.

- Nie rób tego – wymamrotał. – Nie. Zaraz. Porozmawiajmy. Och, nie rób... tego...

Ogarnęło go uczucie zimna, gdy organizm spróbował przetransportować pozostałą krew z obwodu do centrum ciała, chroniąc narządy wewnętrzne i mózg. Zaszczękał zębami i szarpnął się w metalowych więzach.

- Nie.

Oddychał szybko i płytko, czując rosnący strach. Oba serca łomotały jak szalone, próbując nadrobić ubytek krwi szybszym jej przepływem. Mimo to ciało Doktora zaczynało się dusić.

„Zaraz zacznę regenerować" – pomyślał skrawkiem świadomości. W tym momencie warkot mechanizmu ucichł, a igły wyrwały się z jego ciała.

- Taaak, tak jak przypuszczaliśmy – przemówił głos z ciemności.

- My? Kim... Kim jesteście? Kim...? Zaczekaj.... Kim...?

- Och, mój książę, słodkich snów.

Światło zgasło. Zapadła kompletna ciemność i kompletna cisza. W tej ciszy Doktor leżał na wznak, dysząc ciężko i dygocząc z zimna. Był przerażony. Tak bardzo przerażony. Tak bardzo, bardzo sam.


	5. Zły kolor

.5.

Kiedy wychodzili ze stacji metra w pobliżu Westminsteru, Donna ujęła Wilfa pod łokieć. Rzadko wybierali się do centrum, ale pogoda była wyjątkowo piękna (szczególnie po bitych pięciu tygodniach deszczu), na Jubileuszowym Nabrzeżu nadal odbywały się uroczystości i festyny z okazji cudownego powrotu Ziemi na łono Układu Słonecznego, poza tym... nie to, żeby Donna miała co innego do roboty. Nadal nie mogła znaleźć pracy, a raczej nie potrafiła zagrzać miejsca w kolejnych instytucjach. Do końca życia na zastępstwie – fatalny plan emerytalny, ale takie chyba było jej przeznaczenie. Sylvia, jej matka, przestała już nawet narzekać. Donna czuła się bardzo nieswojo, przebywając pod jednym dachem z Sylvią, która _nie_ narzekała. Czasami przychodziło jej do głowy, że jej matka jest chyba poważnie chora.

Na moście tłok był tak okropny, że Donna musiała przyciskać się z całej siły do Wilfa, żeby tłum ich nie rozdzielił. Po lewej stronie z Tamizy wynurzała się masa poskręcanych metalowych prętów i dźwigarów, urozmaicona szkieletami kabin widokowych pozbawionymi szyb i wystającymi ponad wodę niczym wielkanocne jaja – smutne pozostałości sławnej atrakcji turystycznej zwanej Okiem Londynu.

Oślepiony Londyn... Hmmm?

Wilfred powiódł wzrokiem za jej spojrzeniem i mocniej ścisnął jej rękę.

- Wiesz, może pójdziemy w drugą stronę – zasugerował niepewnie. – Ci turyści działają mi na nerwy.

Zatrzymali się na moście, w cieniu Big Bena.

- Dziadku...

- No, dobrze. Dobrze. Okropnie to wygląda – przyznał. – Kiedy pozbędą się tego paskudztwa?

- Pewnie wtedy, kiedy nareszcie skończą naprawiać zegar. – Donna podniosła wzrok na wieżę górującą nad Westminsterem; złoto-zieloną tarczę Big Bena nadal zasłaniały rusztowania i białe płachty plastiku. – Cholerni terroryści!

- Ale to... – Wilf chrząknął i ruszył szybkim krokiem, ciągnąc za sobą Donnę. – Tak, cholerni terroryści i nie przeklinaj, młoda damo.

- Dziadziu – Donna przylgnęła do jego ramienia. – To nie było przekleństwo.

- Za moich czasów to _było_ przekleństwo.

- Teraz już nie jest.

Przez chwilę nie mogli rozmawiać, kompletnie zagłuszeni przez kobziarza w szkockiej spódniczce i skórzanej kurtce, otoczonego wianuszkiem turystów pstrykających zdjęcia tak, by ująć go wraz z poskręcaną ruiną Oka. Donna kupiła tutkę prażonych w miodzie orzechów, posługując się głównie językiem migowym. Przez most przejeżdżały piętrowe autobusy i ciężkie furgonetki wyładowane gruzem.

Po drugiej stronie mostu zeszli na nabrzeże szerokimi schodami, mijając rzeźbę słonia na patykowatych nogach, promującą wystawę prac Dalego, aż drogę zagrodziła im swego rodzaju barykada oddzielająca chodnik od miejsca, gdzie kiedyś czekało się w kolejce, by zobaczyć Londyn z wyżyn przytulnej, owalnej kabiny. Donna pomyślała, że nigdy nie przejechała się Okiem. Teraz było już na to za późno.

Musieli wycofać się na schody i wrócić na ulicę, a potem skręcić w lewo, obchodząc Country Hall, aby dotrzeć do Promenady.

- Mam ochotę na loda – powiedział Wilf i ustawił się w ogonku do białej przyczepy oblepionej reklamami Wallsa. Donna skubała prażone orzeszki, pozwalając, by tłum popychał ją i opływał jak fala. Przyglądała się kramom z upominkami i żywej rzeźbie w stroju z epoki Szekspira.

A potem, niespodziewanie, jej wzrok spoczął na budce telefonicznej; na czerwonej budce telefonicznej, tak typowej do Londynu; na tym pocztówkowym symbolu miasta, pojawiającym się niemal wszędzie na otaczających ją straganach, obok gwardzistów w futrzanych czapach, misia Paddingtona w ubranku konstabla, maślanych ciasteczek w pudełkach w szkocką kratę, piętrusów, wizerunków królowej i Diany, oraz czerwono-białego znaczka metra. Donna stała nieruchomo, ze wzrokiem wbitym w budkę, nie zważając, że rozsypuje prażone orzeszki z tutki trzymanej w opuszczonej ręce. Zmarszczyła brwi, zmrużyła oczy. Jej ciało napięło się w oczekiwaniu jakiegoś zdarzenia.

- Donna? Donna?!

Wilfred przecisnął się pomiędzy przechodniami. W ręce trzymał truskawkowe cornetto.

- Donna, czy coś się stało?

Zamrugała, gdy złapał ją za rękę i obrócił ku sobie.

- DONNA?!

- Wszystko w porządku, dziadziu – powiedziała niepewnie. – Wszystko w porządku.

- Ale co...?

Odgarnęła włosy i uśmiechnęła się ciepło widząc jego zatroskanie.

- Nic takiego.

A jednak musiała mu o tym opowiedzieć.

– Tylko... Czasem... czasem mam takie dziwne wrażenie... Jakbym zostawiła włączone żelazko albo odkręcony gaz... wiesz.... jakbym miała coś zrobić, coś _naprawdę_ ważnego, ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć co i dlaczego. – Jej twarz posmutniała. – Czasem patrzę na coś znajomego i wiem, że coś mi to przypomina, ale nie pamiętam co. Och, dziadziu, myślę, że dzieje się ze mną coś złego. Dziewczyny śmieją się ze mnie i mówią, że przespałam ostatni rok, albo, że byłam pijana, ale ja przecież nie spałam, ani nie piłam... I mama... Mama zachowuje się tak dziwnie, kiedy jesteśmy razem...

Nachyliła się ku Wilfowi szepcząc stłumionym głosem.

- I... i śni mi się... Śni mi się ten mężczyzna...

Potrząsnęła głową, jakby próbowała strząsnąć coś z włosów.

- Wspaniały mężczyzna. Nieprawdopodobny mężczyzna. Śni mi się, że dokądś razem biegniemy, nie wiem dokąd... i... całkowicie mu ufam... i... zrobiłabym dla niego wszystko... i... właśnie pomyślałam, że ta budka ma zły kolor; czemu miałaby mieć zły kolor?, ale ja _wiem_, że powinna wyglądać zupełnie inaczej i... i niemal zobaczyłam go na jawie... tego mężczyznę z moich snów... a to niedobrze, prawda?

Broda jej zadrgała, w oczach pojawiły się łzy.

- Jak może mi tak zależeć na kimś, kogo nigdy nie spotkałam? Jak budka telefoniczna może mieć zły kolor? Czy ja wariuję, dziadziu? Czy ja zwariowałam i dlatego nie pamiętam ostatniego roku, i dlatego mama... i dlatego ty... dlatego wszyscy tak dziwnie się zachowują... jakbym zaraz miała się potłuc na milion kawałków...?

- Och, Donno – wyszeptał Wilf. – Och, Donno, moje dziecko. Och, chodźże tutaj!

Objął ją niezręcznie i pozwolił jej płakać. Nie miał pojęcia, co jeszcze mógłby dla niej zrobić. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie zwariowała, że nie śni, ale sobie przypomina... nie, nawet nie to... że dostrzega ciche, odległe echa wspomnień usuniętych z jej głowy przez Doktora po to, by mogła być Donną, by mogła w ogóle żyć. Tak bardzo się o nią bał i tak trudno było ukrywać ją przed światem; a także ukrywać przed nią świat, w którym Doktor pozostawił tak wiele śladów. Był przerażony jej słowami. Wspomnienia mogły ją zabić. W każdej chwili jego Donna mogła przypomnieć sobie... i umrzeć.

- To tylko sny, dziecinko. To tylko sny.

- Ale kim on jest? – wyszeptała Donna. – Kim on _jest_?


	6. Krew

.6.

Torchwoodowski SUV skręcił z drogi w wąski przesmyk pomiędzy kamiennymi murkami, zjechał w dół, ku rzece i zatrzymał się na żwirowym parkingu. Słońce ledwie przebijało się przez grubą warstwę chmur. Było zimno, ale dreszcz, który przebiegł przez ramiona Jacka Harknessa niewiele miał wspólnego z paskudną pogodą. Gwen Cooper otworzyła drzwiczki i wyskoczyła na żwir po drugiej stronie landrovera. Ianto Jones marudził przy odłączaniu laptopa.

Jack wyjął kluczyki ze stacyjki, wysiadł z samochodu i okrążył go, zatrzymując się obok Gwen, która stała z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, patrząc w górę zbocza, na błękitną policyjną budkę wystającą z łąki niczym chory kciuk. Postawił wyżej kołnierz wojskowego płaszcza, czując jak na twarzy osiadają mu zimne krople mżawki.

- Jest tutaj – powiedział. – Dlaczego tutaj?

- Doktor? – zapytała Gwen niepewnie. Dla niej Doktor był postacią nieco mityczną, ale wiedziała, że Jacka łączyła z nim bardzo bliska więź. Znając Jacka, zastanawiała się nieraz, _jak_ bliska.

- TARDIS – odparł Harkness. Odrzucił poły płaszcza i pomaszerował długimi krokami w górę zbocza, ignorując ścieżkę i kierując się prosto na drewniany obiekt, który, jak wiedziała, był najwspanialszym statkiem kosmicznym wszechświata. Cóż, z pewnością na to nie wyglądał.

Gwen podążyła za nim, omijając rozmiękłe od wilgoci owcze odchody.

Jack próbował otworzyć drzwi budki. Nie ustąpiły. Zacisnął pięść i załomotał w deski. Żadnej odpowiedzi. Przez chwilę stał z przekrzywioną głową, wpatrując się w TARDIS, potem zgiął się nagle i sięgnął do czegoś na ziemi. Wyprostował się rozcierając pomiędzy palcami brunatną substancję. Rozwarł palce, powąchał je, zwarł znowu, jakby wypróbowywał jej lepkość.

- Krew? – Gwen stanęła obok, niepewnie spoglądając na budkę. – Czyja?

Nie spodziewała się odpowiedzi, i miała rację. Jack ruszył nagle w dół zbocza, popędził do drogi łopocząc połami płaszcza i wymiajając w pędzie zaskoczonego Ianto, pognał w stronę znaczonego kamieniami brodu na rzece. Gwen zmrużyła oczy, próbując dostrzec, co przykuło jego uwagę. Po chwili i ona biegła ku rzece.

Pomiędzy dwoma płaskimi kamieniami zaklinowało się ciało starszego mężczyny. Jego ubranie, skórę i żebra przecinała długa, potworna szrama.

Jack stał nad nim nieruchomo, z poszarzałą twarzą i pytaniem malującym się w błękitnych oczach. Gwen zatrzymała się obok, a potem przyklękła na mokrych kamieniach, aby lepiej przyjrzeć się zwłokom.

- _Jego_ krew?

- Nie zrozum mnie źle – powiedział Jack bardzo sucho i ostro. – Ale chciałbym, żeby to była jego krew.

Odwrócił się i marszcząc brwi popatrzył ku TARDIS.

- Chciałbym, żeby to była jego krew – powtórzył.


	7. Psychiczna tapeta

.7.

W celi nie było niczego, co możnaby było odkręcić, podważyć, wybić, przestawić, czy nawet zadrapać paznokciami. Po paru godzinach prób Doktor był tego zupełnie pewny. Pudełko, jakby odlane z jednego kawałka metalu. Ściślej mówiąc, z plastimetalowego stopu o wysokiej wytrzymałości, o czym przekonał się opukując i liżąc ściany. Bez sonicznego śrubokrętu nie mógł dowiedzieć się wiele więcej.

Chodził teraz długimi krokami od ściany do ściany (wypadało po pięć kroków w każdą stronę, ściślej mówiąc po pięć kroków i odrobinkę szóstego kroku, akurat tyle by wystarczyło na energiczny zwrot), łopocząc połami płaszcza, z rękoma założonymi na plecy. Jego ciało zdążyło już zregenerować wystarczającą ilość krwi, by nie czuł osłabienia, a rana na potylicy dawno się zagoiła. Organizm Władcy Czasu nie miał sobie równych jeśli szło o regenerację i gojenie ran.

Doktor chodził i mówił do siebie; niekończący się monolog przypominający konwersację z niewidzialnym rozmówcą.

- Parametry typowe dla Seriańskiego oddziału więziennego, ale... nie... Nie przekonywujące, to może być przypadek... i stop o wysokiej zawartości plastimeru, tak, ale nie tylko Sarianie, a może... Tak! ...Nie, to też nie jest ostateczny dowód... I dlaczego? Światło... nie... źródło światła... To nie jest Seriańska technologia, na pewno nie Seriański modus operandae... Mój największy fan. Ja mam największych fanów? W sumie, dlaczego nie, mógłbym mieć fanów. Tylko dlaczego moi fanowie mieliby być psychopatycznymi kolekcjonerami podmiotów badawczych? Czy ja przyciągam taki rodzaj fanów? Krew... Kreeeew... Słodkich snów, mój książe... Dobranoc, słodki książę? Szekspir? Albo przypadek. Nie jestem na Ziemi.

Zatrzymał się pośrodku celi.

- Nie jestem na Ziemi. Nie to przyciąganie. Sztuczna grawitacja, ruch obrotowy, bardzo prymitywne, nie zgadza się z wykorzystaniem plastimeru... Może być statek, a może stacja kosmiczna, albo platforma... Platforma wydobywcza! To jest to, ten dźwięk, ten dźwięk, napęd jonowy... oooch, ale to wszystko pochodzi z innych czasów, z innych _epok_. Jakiś lamus niewspółgrających materiałów i technologii. Składowisko. Złomowisko. Graciarnia nawet.

Przycisnął do warg zwiniętą pięść i przez moment mamrotał niezrozumiale pod nosem. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, unosząc głowę i wystawiając do przodu szpiczastą brodę. Stał tak, nasłuchując, przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym w desperacji poderwał dłonie i zmierzwił i tak już zmierzwione włosy. Z jedną dłonią nadal wczepioną w czuprynę, drugą przesunął w dół, po szczupłej twarzy, wydłużając ją tym gestem jeszcze bardziej.

- Oooo, ale to jest _sprytne_ – powiedział z podziwem. – Bardzo sprytne. Bardzo sprytnie ukrywana tożsamość. Ale przez kogo?

- Za dużo mam wrogów. – Podjął swoją pięciokrokową wędrówkę od ściany do ściany. – Tak. Za dużo wrogów, nie można się w tym połapać. Może powinienem zrobić remanent. Kartotekę. Kronikę... Nie, jakiś alfabetyczny spis... Ha!

Oparł się plecami o ścianę, i zaczął wyliczać, zginając kolejne palce:

- A jak Absorbaloff! I Anne Droid! B jak Blon Fel Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen! C jak Cybermeni! Carrionitki! ...Cobb! D jak Dalek! I jak Diabeł tak przy okazji! Co w sumie na jedno wychodzi. G jak Gelth! J jak Jagrafess ze Świętego Hadrojasycznego Maxarodenfoe! K jak Krillitanie! Max Capricorn! Pirovillianie! Plazmawory! Płaczące Anioły! Raknosy! Sontorianie! Sycoraxianie! Toclafanie! Vashta Nerada! Vespiformy... I kilku nienazwanych. A to tylko przegląd ostatnich kilku lat.

Uniósł wzrok na sufit, wykrzywiając wargi w grymiasie rozżalenia.

- I to wtedy, gdy _naprawdę_ postanowiłem skończyć z przemocą i dać szansę pokojowi... Wymiana powietrza! Ha!

Jeden skok wyniósł go na środek celi.

- Jak długo tu jestem? Dość długo, by zużyć cały tlen w pomieszczeniu, a więc powietrze musi być wymieniane, albo filtrowane, a więc musi być jakiś wlot powietrza, albo urządzenie filtrujące, a więc wbrew pozorom to nie są lite ściany, tylko ja czegoś nie widzę, i dlaczego...?

Wyciągnął ręce w górę, bez trudu dotykając sufitu.

- Obwód Kameleona? – zapytał, przesuwając po nim palcami. – Urządzenie maskujące? Nieco psychiczna tapeta? Miejsce, którego bym nie dotknął, po prostu nie chciałbym dotknąć, bo i po co?

Zachichotał, gdy jego palce natrafiły na niewidoczny dla oczu występ na suficie. W tej samej chwili wrzasnął z bólu i poleciał na ścianę, by osunąć się po niej na podłogę.

- Nauczyliśmy się czegoś? – zapytał głos jego prześladowcy.

- Au! – odpowiedział Doktor, wtykając po pachy dłonie z palcami przykurczonymi niczym ptasie szpony.

- Nauczyliśmy się nie pchać palców pomiędzy drzwi?

- Nauczyliśmy się, gdzie _są_ drzwi – odparł Doktor z cieniem uśmiechu na twarzy.

- A więc teraz słowo przestrogi. Następnym razem pole energetyczne będzie na tyle silne, by usmażyć nas na miejscu – oznajmił głos. – Więc lepiej zapomnijmy o drzwiach. I skupmy się na testach.

- Na jakich...auuu!

Cieniutka wiązka światła przecięła półmrok celi, przecięła połę jasnego płaszcza, klapę marynarki, koszulę, ciało Doktora i rozproszyła się na przeciwległej ścianie.

- Na przykład ocenimy, jak szybko goją się twoje rany.

- Goją się szybko, dziękuję – wydyszał Doktor z podłogi celi.

- Słynna regeneracja Władców Czasu? – zapytał głos. – Zbadajmy jej możliwości. Zobaczmy, co i jak potrafisz zregenerować. I zobaczmy, czego zregenrować się nie da.

- Dość – powiedział Doktor. Z jego głosu zniknęła kpina, zniknęło szaleństwo, zniknął nawet strach. To był surowy, opanowany ton kogoś, kto zna własne siły i wierzy w to, co mówi. – Dość. Dałem ci szansę, żeby się z tego wycofać. Nie przyjąłeś jej. Spotkamy się twarzą w twarz, a ja cię zniszczę. Wiesz o tym. Dlatego lepiej zacznij uciekać. Uciekaj długo i daleko. Teraz.

Ściany celi zaczęły się jarzyć bladoniebieskim światłem.

- Pusta groźba. Śmieszna groźba. Morderco miliardów, ludobójco, Władco Czasu, nigdy nie staniemy twarzą w twarz. Twój czas się kończy. Twój czas dobiega końca, jak czas nas wszystkich. Bo wszystko ma swój kres i wszystko umiera.

We wzmagającym się blasku Doktor poczuł, że otaczające go ściany zaczynają wirować. Rozrzucił na boki ręce, ale niczego nie zdołał pochwycić. Osunął się na bok i skulił na podłodze. Ktoś śmiał się nad nim, śmiał się bez radości, strasznym, zbolałym śmiechem istoty pozbawionej nadziei.


	8. Dziennik rzeczy nieprawdopodobnych

.8.

- Podróżowałaś z Doktorem.

- To nie znaczy, że potrafię pilotować TARDIS.

- Wciąż miałaś klucz.

- I wpuściłam was do środka, prawda? Ty też stałeś za sterami i miałam wrażenie, że wiesz, co robisz. Dlaczego to ja mam być wszystkiemu winna?

- Wiedziałem co robię!

- Ja też!

- Ale nie pamiętam _dlaczego_ to robiłem!

- Ja _też_!

- Wszyscy próbujecie być tacy mądrzy – powiedział Mickey wchodząc pomiędzy Jacka i Marthę. – Ale żadne z was tak naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, co się wtedy stało. Rose powiedziała kiedyś, że Doktor jest... eemm... jakby... jakby częścią tego statku, a kiedy Doktor był zepsuty... to znaczy chory... nie rozumieliśmy mowy Sycoraxian, chociaż ona powinna tłumaczyć przez cały czas... w naszych głowach. Zabierzcie Doktora, a TARDIS jest tylko drewnianą budką... Ciut większą w środku niż na zewnątrz. Ale tylko budką.

- Rose udało się wrócić na Stację Gier. – Jack z trudem oderwał rozogniony wzrok od twarzy równie podekscytowanej Marthy. – O ile wiem, wbrew woli Doktora. A więc pilotowała TARDIS. Jak to zrobiła?

- Rose... – Mickey zawahał się ledwo dostrzegalnie. – Rose zajrzała do serca TARDIS. _Poprosiła_ TARDIS, żeby zabrała ją do Doktora.

- Ja proszę o to już od dwudziestu czterech godzin – sarknęła Martha. – Proszę, grożę, błagam i zaklinam. Chwilami żebrzę.

Wszyscy troje obejrzeli się na błękitną budkę policyjną tkwiącą pośrodku podziemnej hali w Osi Torchwood. Budka stała sobie niewinnie, skryta w półcieniach, brzęcząc cichutko tuż ponad progiem słyszalności.

- Może wszyscy przesadzamy.

Jack odwrócił się w stronę Gwen, stojącej nieco dalej, ze skanerem wycelowanym w TARDIS.

- Może przesadzamy – powtórzyła Gwen. – Może nic mu się nie stało. Może znalazł zwłoki tego mężczyzny i postanowił zabawić się w detektywa. A teraz zastanawia się, gdzie podział się jego statek.

- _Nie_ przesadzamy. – Jack wcisnął ręce w kieszenie spodni, okręcił się na pięcie i pomaszerował w stronę wyjścia z sali tak szybko, że pozostali musieli niemal biec, by dotrzymać mu kroku.

- Czy Ianto ma już jakieś poszlaki?

- Ślady obcego DNA. Nie mamy go w bazie danych – wydyszała Gwen. – Rany są szarpane, pazury, może kły. Albo obca broń, nie oparta na metalu, a na związkach biologicznych.

- Jak co, jak drewniany nóż? – spytał Mickey niepewnie.

- Albo kościany – odparła Gwen. – W każdym razie nie wykonany z żadnego znanego nam metalu. Ale ja stawiam na pazury. Mimo to...

- Nie przesadzamy – powtórzył Jack wkraczając do głównej hali Osi, z centralnym filarem lustrzanej rzeźby podtrzymującym wysoki pułap. – Mamy opuszczony statek i zwłoki. Mamy ślady obcego DNA. I coś jeszcze.

- Co?

- Pozwoli pani do mojego biura, Panno Jones. I ty, Mickey.

- A co z nami? – Ianto wychylił się zza swoich ekranów. – My nie pozwolimy do biura?

Jack spojrzał na niego wymownie.

- Nie – mruknął Ianto. – Pewnie nie. Torchwood zdjęto z listy zaproszonych.

Gwen znacząco uniosła brwi.

- Cholerne kółko Podróżników w Czasie i Przestrzeni – syknęła. – Elita.

- Przynajmniej wiesz, jak się czują twoi byli koledzy z pracy – spokojnie podsumował Ianto.

- Ale to my tkwiliśmy tutaj zamrożeni w pęcherzu czasu z celującym do nas Dalekiem – Gwen wzruszyła ramionami. – Zawsze zamrożeni w pęcherzu czasu... Jack!

- Dobrze, chodźcie – Jack przechylił się przez balustradę. – Równie dobrze możecie do nas dołączyć. To i tak przestaje być tajemnicą.

- Co? – spytała Gwen, ale Ianto pędził już w stronę biura Jacka.

- Co przestaje być tajemnicą? – powtórzyła wchodząc do biura. Jack stojący za swoim zgraconym biurkiem, oparty obiema rękoma o jego blat, podniósł na nią zmęczone spojrzenie.

- Donna Noble – powiedział cicho. Martha i Mickey poruszyli się niespokojnie, Martha zaplotła ramiona na piersi.

- Coś się stało z Donną? Też zaginęła? Co się stało? – Gwen przysunęła sobie krzesło i usiadła po drugiej stronie biurka. – Jaka to tajemnica?

- Donna Noble przez krótki czas dzieliła świadomość Władcy Czasu – powiedział Jack. – W tym samym procesie, dzięki któremu powstał Drugi Doktor, Donna otrzymała wiedzę przekraczającą możliwości ludzkiego mózgu. Donna Noble ocaliła wszechświat. DoktorDonna.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

- To w ogóle możliwe? – odezwał się w końcu Ianto.

- Najwyraźniej nie do końca. – Jack przesunął dłonią po twarzy i usiadł ciężko za biurkiem. – Ludzki mózg nie może podołać takiej wiedzy. Donna nie mogła zachować tej świadomości... i przeżyć. Doktor usunął wszystkie jej wspomnienia; Donna nie może pamiętać o nim, o ich podróżach, o tym, co stało się na Tyglu. Nie może pamiętać, kim się stała, dzięki Doktorowi. Jeśli sobie przypomni, choćby na chwilę, jej umysł spłonie. Jeśli sobie przypomni – umrze.

- To jest... straszne – powiedziała Gwen po długiej chwili ciszy. – Nie rozumiem połowy z tego co powiedziałeś, ale to... to jest... okropne...

- Jak on mógł...? – zaczął Ianto.

- To było jedyne rozwiązanie. Jedyne wyjście. Jedyny sposób, żeby ją ocalić.

- Wolałbym umrzeć. To gorsze... To jak... jak Alzheimer. Gdybym miał zapomnieć o tobie...

Ianto zarumienił się nagle, a Gwen uśmiechnęła się do niego współczująco.

Jack odetchnął głęboko, sięgnął do szuflady biurka i wyciągnął z niej kołonotatnik w plastikowej obwolucie w wielkie, różowe i żółte kwiaty.

- Martho, myślę, że to wyda ci się znajome – powiedział.

- Hmm?

Jack pchnął notatnik po blacie biurka. Z wyrazem zaskoczenia na twarzy Martha podniosła go i zaczęła kartkować. Mickey, Gwen i Ianto przyglądali się z napięciem, jak twarz Marthy zaczęła się zmieniać. Jej oczy rozwarły się szeroko, rumieniec zabarwił czekoladowe policzki. Po chwili wypuściła głośno wstrzymywany oddech.

- O Boże – powiedziała cichutko. – O mój Boże.

- Co to jest? – spytał Mickey.

- Ten notatnik należy do Donny. Przysłał go nam Wilfred, jej dziadek. Słusznie zaniepokojony. Zapisywała w nim swoje sny.

- Dziennik snów? – powtórzył Ianto.

Martha opuściła notatnik na blat biutka, tak, że wszyscy mogli zobaczyć, w kręgu światła rzucanym przez stojącą lampę, eleganckie, przejrzyste pismo Donny. I wyrysowaną pośrodku strony, pomiędzy linijkami tekstu, niebieską budkę policyjną.

- Widziałaś już coś podobnego – powiedział Jack.

- Tak. – Martha przewróciła kilka kolejnych stron. Wybuchający wuklan. Stworzenie trzymające w dłoni kulę – z oczyma pokolorowanymi czerwonym flamastrem. Soniczny śrubokręt. Rzędy bibliotecznych regałów skryte w cieniu wyrysowanych długopisem linii. Znaki, jakie pojawiały się na monitorze TARDIS. Rdzeń statku, kryształowa kolumna. Twarz Doktora. Twarze Doktora. Powtarzane wciąż i wciąż, na kolejnych stronach.

- Tak. Widziałam coś podobnego. Kiedy Doktor użył Łuku Kameleona, aby ukryć się przed Rodziną Krwi. Zapomniał, że jest Władcą Czasu, przeprogramował swoje ciało i mózg, stając się człowiekiem. Ale miał sny. Prowadził dziennik snów. Taki sam dziennik.

- To znaczy, że ona sobie przypomina? – zaniepokoił się Mickey.

- To były tylko sny – zaprotestowała Martha. – Nie wierzył w nie. Uważał, że to wytwory nadpobudliwej wyobraźni. Nie chciał w nie uwierzyć nawet, kiedy miał dowody na wyciągnięcie ręki. Dopiero otwarcie zegarka...

- Donna nie użyła Łuku Kameleona – przerwał Jack. – I nie uważa tych snów za wytwory nadpobudliwej wyobraźni. Wilfred twierdzi, że jest skonsternowana i przerażona. Myśli, że traci zmysły.

- O, Boże – wyszeptała Gwen.

- Może stracić więcej, niż tylko zmysły – dodał Jack.


	9. Sny

.9.

Donna przebudziła się z jękiem, usiadła na posłaniu jak poderwana sprężyną. W domu było cicho, słyszała wyraźnie jak tyka jej wąski, srebrny zegarek ułożony na szafce obok łóżka. Podniosła go i w świetle nocnej lampki sprawdziła godzinę. Była czwarta rano.

Odruchowo zanurzyła rękę w szufladzie, ale nie znalazła notatnika. Zajrzała pod łóżko, ale i tam go nie było. Zabrała się do poszukiwań, ale po chwili zatrzymała się, przysiadając skulona na skraju posłania. Wiedziała, że jeśli będzie szukać notatnika, zapomni o śnie.

- Biegniemy przez wąskie uliczki – powiedziała cichutko, pragnąc utrwalić obrazy ze snu. – Jest ciemno i gorąco. Trudno oddychać. Z nieba sypie się popiół; nie, nie tylko popiół; żużel, drobne kawałeczki pumeksu. Dookoła nas tłum przerażonych ludzi. A on zaciska dłoń na mojej ręce. I ciągnie mnie, ciągnie mnie za sobą, gdzieś, gdzie będę bezpieczna. Ale ja nie chcę być bezpieczna. Jestem winna, jestem winna tej katastrofie. To moja wina... och... To nasza wina...

Podniosła dłonie i zanurzyła w nich twarz. Palcami tarła skronie. Bóle głowy stawały się coraz bardziej nieznośne. Zdawało się, że za każdy ze snów o tym (_cudownym_) mężczyznie, musiała płacić straszliwą migreną. W szufladzie szafki miała listek paracetamolu, ale paracetamol dawno już przestał wystarczać. Podniosła się ciężko i ostrożnie, starając się nie pobudzić domowników, przeszła do kuchni. Nalała sobie szklankę wody i usiadła przy stole. I tak nie zdołałaby już zasnąć.

- Mam na sobie dziwną sukienkę – wyszeptała w ciemność. – I ludzie dookoła też mają na sobie dziwne stroje. Popiół, pumeks i dziwne stroje, mogłabym przysiąc, że jesteśmy w Pompejach. To są Pompeje. I jest Dzień Wulkanu.

- Donna?

- Co? Och, dziadku, przepraszam. Obudziałam cię?

- Nie spałem. Umf... – Wilfred uderzył kolanem w nogę krzesła i jęknął z bólu. – Czemu siedzisz po ciemku?

Odszukał przełącznik i kuchnię zalało światło. Odwracając się zobaczył, jak Donna mruży oczy i skrywa twarz w splecionych dłoniach.

- Donno, dziecinko, co się dzieje?

- Nie, nic... Za... za jasno... – w głosie wnuczki usłyszał zmęczenie i ból.

- Znów boli cię głowa?

- To nic. To tylko migrena.

- Donno...

- Wiem, wiem, powinnam iść do lekarza, zrobić badania. Ale ja wiem, że to nic takiego. To zwykła migrena. Nic więcej.

Donna odsunęła ręce i spojrzała na Wilfreda z wymuszonym uśmiechem, który zniknął natychmiast, gdy dostrzegła reakcję dziadka.

- Co się...?

- Eeem... – rozejrzał się szybko, ściągnął z oparcia krzesła ściereczkę do naczyń, zamoczył ją w zimnej wodzie i podał Donnie. – Eeem... nic takiego... tylko... krwawisz z nosa.

Zdumiona otarła nos grzbietem dłoni. Krew lśniła w blasku sufitowej lampy.

- Przyciśnij to do nasady nosa, zobaczę czy mamy lód.

- Dziadku...

Wilfred obejrzał się na nią od drzwi lodówki. Siedziała zgarbiona, z płomiennymi włosami podkreślającymi jej bladość. Kilka ostatnich miesięcy dokonało tego, czego nie zdołały sprawić rozmaite diety – Donna zeszczuplała, jej zielone oczy, okolone ciemnymi kręgami niewyspania, wydawały się ogromne w pociągłej twarzy.

- Dziadku, czy ja...

- Oczywiście, że nie, o czym ty w ogóle mówisz, wszystko będzie dobrze, to tylko ból głowy, na Boga, nie ma się czym przejmować, nic ci nie będzie, masz nas i wszystko będzie... wszystko... będzie... dobrze...

- Tato? – Zaspany głos Sylvii przerwał coraz bardziej chaotyczny bełkot Wilfa. – Donna? Co wy wyprawiacie po nocy? Co się...? Donno, co się stało?!

Kropelka krwi oderwała się od czubka nosa Donny i rozprysła na blacie stołu.

- Sylvio...

- Dziadku. Mamo. – Głos Donny drżał z emocji. – Kiedy wreszcie zamierzacie mi powiedzieć?

- Powiedzieć co?

- Przecież nie jestem ślepa. Coś się dzieje. Mamo? Nigdy nie byłaś taka... ustępliwa. Nie zachowujecie się normalnie. Coś jest nie tak. Coś jest nie tak ze mną. Patrzycie na mnie tak... tak... jakbym _miała coś na plecach_... – Donna urwała nagle, z grymasem bólu. Jej oczy uciekły ku górze i zanim Wilf czy Sylvia zdążyli zareagować, łupnęła głową w blat stołu. Dziadek złapał ją zanim zsunęła się z krzesła. Położył dłoń na jej czole i przytrzymał głowę Donny w zgięciu ramienia.

- O, Boże! – powiedziała Sylvia.

Gładząc czule kasztanowe włosy wnuczki, Wilfred podniósł na nią przerażone spojrzenie.

- Najwyższy czas – powiedział cicho. – Najwyższy czas na _ten_ telefon.


	10. Torchwood w Chiswick

.10.

Wielki, czarny SUV dziwnie nie pasował do wąskiej uliczki w Chiswick. Przytulony do wysokiego krawężnika, wciśnięty pomiędzy kontener na odpady budowlane a kilka zielonych pojemników na śmieci, przypominał gradową chmurę na pogodnym niebie. Sąsiedzi wyglądali na niego zza zasłon w pokojach gościnnych, a dzieciaki otwarcie kręciły się dookoła, zaglądając przez okienka na liczne elektroniczne gadżety wypełniające wnętrze torchwoodowskiej maszyny.

Ianto odebrał kubek z herbatą z rąk matki Donny i odwrócił się od okna.

- Mleko i dwie łyżeczki cukru? – upewniła się Sylvia.

- Eee... Tak, dziękuję. – Ianto nie słodził herbaty, ale kobieta wyglądała na tak rozproszoną i wylęknioną, że nie miał sumienia zaprzeczyć. Pociągnął duży łyk przesłodzonej herbaty. – Pyszna, super, dziękuję.

W głębi domu trzasnęły drzwi. I Sylvia i Ianto drgnęli, ten ostatni rozlał nieco herbaty na lśniącą wykładzinę. Przez korytarz przemknęła Gwen, za nią, wielkimi krokami szedł Jack, niosąc w ramionach Donnę. Pochód zamykała Martha, domykająca w pośpiechu lekarską torbę. Sylvia krzyknęła głucho, podnosząc do ust obie dłonie.

- Co... Coście zrobili?! Coście zrobili, wy...

- Zabieramy ją do Torchwood – powiedział Jack.

- Ale co... co...

- Pani Noble – Jack zatrzymał się na moment; głowa Donny spoczywała na jego ramieniu, bezwładna dłoń kołysała się lekko. – Musimy się pospieszyć.

- Ten... _Doktor_... – Sylvia włożyła w to słowo całą swoją niechęć i odrazę. – Powiedział, że ona nie może sobie przypomnieć... Zapewnił nas, że to się nie wydarzy. Obiecał…

- Wiem – Jack spojrzał na nią ze współczuciem. – Doktor jest geniuszem, pani Noble, jest wspaniałym… wspaniałą istotą, ale nawet on popełnia błędy. Jeśli chcemy ocalić Donnę, musimy się pospieszyć.

- Ale… co możecie dla niej zrobić?!

Jack milczał nieco zbyt długo, zanim odpowiedział. Za jego plecami Martha Jones zagryzła wargi i pochyliła głowę.

- Proszę się nie martwić. Znajdziemy jakiś sposób. – Jack Harkness obrócił się bokiem przechodząc przez wąskie drzwi i ruszył w stronę SUV, płosząc dzieciaki otaczające samochód.

- Dlaczego _ON_ się nie odzywa?! – zawołała za nim Sylvia. – Próbowaliśmy dzwonić, chyba z milion razy, ten telefon powinien działać _zawsze_, przecież nam _obiecał_. Dlaczego nie możemy zapytać Doktora?!

Jack ostrożnie umieścił Donnę na tylnym siedzeniu SUV. Martha, przeciskająca się obok Sylvii, otworzyła usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale w tym momencie Jack obrócił się ku matce Donny i oparł dłoń na jej ramieniu.

- Ponieważ nikt nie wie, gdzie on jest – odpowiedział cicho. – Przykro mi, pani Noble.

Wilfred wyszedł przed próg, zarzucając na jedno ramię niemal pusty plecak. Twarz miał pobladłą, siwe włosy zmierzwione, cienie pod oczyma.

- Jadę z wami – oznajmił.

- Wilf… - Jack przerwał sam sobie. – Wilf, to…

- Boicie się o swoje tajemnice? – stary człowiek zacisnął na moment szczęki, próbując powstrzymać łzy. – Trudno. Ja się boję o moją dziewczynkę. Nie zostawię jej samej.

Martha złapała za łokieć zamierzającego już zaprotestować Jacka i potrząsnęła nim lekko.

- Daj spokój – mruknęła.

- Hmmm. – Jack wcisnął ręce w kieszenie spodni, odetchnął a potem wyciągnął rękę po plecak Wilfa. – Przyda się każda pomoc… Jak sądzę.

- Ja… - zaczęła Sylvia, ale Jack szybko obrócił się do samochodu.

- Do widzenia, pani Noble. Będziemy w kontakcie.

Sylvia stała na progu długo po tym, jak czarny wóz zniknął za rogiem ulicy. Wiedziała, że sąsiedzi gapią się na nią, ale nic jej to nie obchodziło. Samą siebie przekonała, że Donna była w jej życiu niekończącym się kłopotem, ale przecież kochała córkę jak nikogo na świecie. Kochała Donnę i wiele by dała za to, by to jakaś inna kobieta ocaliła Ziemię i wszystkie wszechświaty, wiele by dała za to, by Donna była tylko zwyczajną, bezużyteczną, niemądrą dziewczyną, wrzeszczącą na świat, który i tak jej nie słuchał.


	11. Rewelacje

.11.

Doktor, dysząc ciężko, uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na istotę, która pojawiła się w jego celi. Nieco wyższa od przeciętnego człowieka, otoczona powłoką przypominającą chitynowe pancerze owadów, poruszała się ze zwodniczą powolnością. Zwodniczą, ponieważ kiedy Doktor spróbował ją zaatakować chwilę wcześniej, jedna z kończyn istoty odrzuciła go na ścianę z siłą, która wytłoczyła resztkę powietrza z jego płuc. Uderzył potylicą w plastimetalową ścianę, na moment niemal tracąc przytomność. Próbował się podnieść, ale ręce i nogi nie chciały go słuchać. Nigdy nie był silny fizycznie, a po wielu dniach, cóż, nazwijmy to po imieniu – po wielu dniach _tortur_ – siły wystarczało mu ledwie na uniesienie głowy.

- Nie znam cię – wydyszał. – Nie wiem nawet, kim jesteś.

- To dlatego, że się zmieniłem – odpowiedział owadzi przybysz. – Ty też się zmieniłeś od naszego ostatniego spotkania. Nie podejrzewałem cię o próżność, ale widać się myliłem. Ładniutka buzia dla ładniutkiej towarzyszki. I gdzie jest teraz twoja Róża? Zaginęła za murem innego ogrodu, na innym świecie, w innej rzeczywistości.

Przykucnął obok Doktora, mierząc go spojrzeniem ludzkich oczu w owadziej twarzy. Oczy były stare, powleczone bielmem.

- Która to twoja inkarnacja, co? – spytał. – Dziesiąta? Och, ta twoja regeneracja. Jakże mnie ciekawi.

Doktor zacisnął wargi. Ta istota od wielu dni igrała z jego życiem, doprowadzając go na sam skraj regeneracji, zadając rany i cierpienie, pozbawiając wody i pożywienia, światła i powietrza, podając leki i trucizny, bawiąc się jego kosztem. W długim życiu Doktora nie brakowało żadnej z tych rzeczy, ale dawno już nie czuł się bezbronnym więźniem. Nigdy nie był ofiarą. Może za wyjątkiem czasów, gdy… Nieważne.

Najgorsze było to, że nikt nie mógł mu pomóc. W beznadziejnych sytuacjach zawsze mógł liczyć na pomoc ludzi, lub innych, nawet przelotnie napotkanych istot. Rose, rozbijająca na atomy armię imperatora Daleków; Mickey, w odpowiednim momencie posługujący się telefonem komórkowym; Ian Chesterton ryzykujący życiem w azteckich tunelach; Martha wędrująca przez spopielone ziemie pod rządami Władcy; nawet K9, poświęcający dla niego metalowe istnienie. A teraz Doktor był sam.

Sam, za wyjątkiem...

- Po prostu powiedz mi, kim jesteś – powtórzył. – Skoro spotkaliśmy się w przeszłości, powiedz kiedy?

- Sto lat temu. Za trzy lata. Wczoraj. Jaka to różnica, Władco Czasu?

- Będę mógł cię nazwać.

- Ach! – Istota zaśmiała się nieprzyjemnie. – Jakie to ważne. Nadawanie imion. Oswajanie cieni.

Nachyliła się nad Doktorem.

- Jesteś przewidywalny. Nazwałeś się Doktorem, badaczem, ponieważ boisz się niewiedzy, ignorancji i ciemności. Nazwałeś się inżynieram, ponieważ wierzysz, że wszystko można naprawić.

Wyprostowała się ponownie, wysoka i nieco straszna, ze starymi, ludzkimi oczyma wyglądającymi z obcego oblicza.

- Ja nie nadałem sobie imienia, zostałem nazwany przez rodziców, ale uznałem, że nazwali mnie słusznie. _Pierwszy_. Pierwszy stworzony. Pierwszy wygnany. Pierwszy ukarany niewspółmienie do swojej winy.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Doktor patrzył na istotę szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

- Adam – powiedział wreszcie, bardzo cicho, niemal szeptem.

Istota ze świstem wciągnęła powietrze.

- Brawo! A więc pamiętasz. Geocomtex. Podziemna baza Henry'ego van Stattena, Utach, rok 2012. Adam Mitchell.

- Zmieniłeś się – rzucił Doktor ostrożnie. – Naprawdę się zmieniłeś. Nooo, może nie całkiem, w każdym razie nie na lepsze.

- To? – Istota, która była kiedyś młodym, bystrym pracownikiem amerykańskiego multimilionera, wykonała gest, jakby prezentowała nowy i szykowny element odzienia. – To tylko kostium. Fizyczna powłoka, która nie zużywa się tak szybko jak ordynarne, ludzkie ciało. W pewnym sensie przypominam teraz ciebie, Doktorze – zmieniam kostiumy, aby oszukać śmierć. Żyję już tak długo, tak bardzo długo...

- Twoje oczy... – wtrącił Doktor - ...są stare.

- Minęło wiele lat.

- Ale jak to możliwe? – Doktor otrząsnął się z oszołomienia. Oparł się plecami o ścianę, a potem z wysiłkiem dźwignął się na nogi, i ruszył dookoła rozmówcy, zakładając ręce za plecy, wyciągając chudą szyję i wlepiając w badawcze spojrzenie w owadzią twarz Adama. Założyłby na nos okulary, gdyby nie fakt, że zostały mu odebrane wraz z sonicznym śrubokrętem i całą resztą niezbędnych gadżetów wypełniających zazwyczaj jego kieszenie. – Zostawiłem cię w domu, w roku 2012, miałeś siedzieć cicho i nie robić zamieszania...

- Nie zostawiłeś mnie w domu. Nie usprawiedliwiaj się, nie udawaj dobrotliwego wujaszka – wybuchnął Adam, odpychając go z powrotem na ścianę. – Wyrzuciłeś mnie jak śmieć. Popełniłem jeden błąd; nie chciałem zrobić nic złego; byłem tylko ciekawy. Byłem młody. Ty nie popełniasz błędów, co, Doktorze?

Doktor uniósł rękę i zwichrzył zmatowiałe, splątane włosy.

- Najwyraźniej jednak popełniam.

- Wyrzuciłeś mnie. Użyłeś mnie i wyrzuciłeś. Wiedziałeś, że moje życie równie dobrze mogło się skończyć; miałem w czole cholerny terminal komputerowy; moja głowa otwierała się na pstryknięcie palcami, można było zobaczyć mój mózg. Jak niby miałem żyć? Jak wyobrażałaś sobie moje, cholerne, życie? _Jak miałem żyć?!_

- Cicho? – bąknął Doktor.

Adam roześmiał się gorzko; nieludzkim, piskliwym śmiechem owadziej formy.

- Cicho?! Moja matka wpadła w histerię, kiedy to zobaczyła. Nigdy nie doszła do siebie. Mój ojciec wydał mnie w ręce władz. Nawet na mnie nie spojrzał. Nie próbował słuchać. Straciłem wszystko, w jednej chwili, dlatego, że ty przeszedłeś przez moje życie, ja straciłem wszystko.

Doktor wycofał się pod ścianę. Jego chwilowe ożywienie przygasło, wszelki kolor odpłynął ze znieruchomiałej nagle twarzy, do oczu wkradła się ciemność. Patrzył wprost na Adama, zaciskając wargi w białą kreskę.

- Byłem poddawany badaniom, przy których te moje testy na tobie są śmieszną igraszką. Istnieją inne organizacje niż Torchwood, czy UNIT. Mają wielkie, podziemne więzienia, ogromne instytucje badawcze, podziemne laboratoria. Przez rok, przez cały rok, poddawano mnie testom, próbom, zabiegom medycznym, torturom – mówił Adam gorączkowo. – Zamieniono mnie w monstrum Frankensteina. Nie pozostał chyba jeden fragment mojego ciała, którego nie przecinałyby blizny. Nie było takiego rodzaju bólu, którego by mi nie zadano. Cokolwiek mówiłem, jakkolwiek próbowałem się bronić, nikt mi nie wierzył.

Doktor milczał ponuro.

- Ocalił mnie czysty przypadek – ciągnał Adam. – Nawet nie wiem, _co_ to było. Podejrzewam, że jeden niedowarzony eksperyment instytucji, w której mnie akurat więziono. _Osunięcie_ _czasu_, trzy sekundy szczeliny temporalnej... Wylądowałem w roku 1996, gdzie przynajmniej nikt o mnie nie wiedział. Żyłem sobie spokojnie pośród innych bezdomnych wariatów, wdzięczny za drobne dobrodziejstwo anonimowości, i żyłbym tak pewnie aż do samotnej i gorzkiej śmierci, gdyby w... powiedzmy, że w ubiegłym roku, dla zachowania ciągłości temporalnej, bo przecież obaj wiemy, że czas nie jest bynajmniej linearny; a więc gdyby w ubiegłym roku nie uprowadzili mnie Dalekowie. Trafiłem na pokład ich statku, tego „Tygla", a ponieważ miałem już wówczas stopień naukowy w ukrywaniu się i zacieraniu śladów... cóż... Ukryłem się. Zatarłem ślady.

Podszedł do Doktora, napierając na niego chitynową piersią. W starych źrenicach jarzyła się nienawiść.

- Porzuciłeś mnie, Doktorze. Zniszczyłeś wszystkie dane, jakie udało mi się przesłać z Satelity Pięć. Ale zapomniałeś o jednym. Mogę połączyć się z komputerem. Z każdym komputerem. Nie z tymi ziemskimi maszynami z dwudziestego pierwszego wieku, ale kiedy runęły ściany wszechświatów, ściany wymiarów i czasu...

- „Tygiel" – powiedział Doktor.

Adam roześmiał się ponownie.

- Nareszcie znalazłem kompatybilny komputer. Znalazłem sposób, na zachowanie informacji. Wszystko tam było. Wszystko. Transmaty. Skok czasowy. Technologia temporalna. Twoja historia. Przyszłość i przeszłość. Dość informacji, by udać się we własną podróż. Wciąż gromadząc wiedzę. Wciąż szukając ciebie.

Powoli, powoli, Doktor zamknął oczy.

- Ale dokądkolwiek się nie udałem, zawsze byłem sam, zawsze byłem dziwadłem. Zawsze coś mi zgrażało. Zniszczyłeś mi życie, Doktorze, a ja zamierzam odpłacić ci tym samym – dokończył Adam.

Zapadła cisza. Doktor milczał, stojąc pod ścianą, z opuszczonymi powiekami i rękoma zwisającymi bezwładnie wzdłuż ciała.

- Nic nie powiesz? – warknął wreszcie Adam.

- Twoje oczy są takie stare – wyszeptał Doktor. – I nadal chcesz tylko niszczyć? Widziałeś czas, widziałeś, jak wszystko się kończy, jak mija. I nadal chcesz niszczyć. Miałem rację, kiedy wyrzuciłem cię z TARDIS. Podróżuję tylko z najlepszymi, powiedziałem. A ty nie jesteś...

Uderzenie wycisnęło mu powietrze z płuc. Chitynowe wypustki na odnóżu Adama głęboko rozcięły skórę na wysokości splotu słonecznego. Osunął się pod ścianą, rozpaczliwie szukając rękoma czegoś, czego mógłby się uchwycić.

- Zabiorę ci tajemnicę regeneracji – wyrzucił Adam, nachylając się nad nim. – Zabiorę ci ostatni okruch energii. Zabiorę wszystkie wspomnienia i tajemnice. A kiedy pozbawię cię tego wszystkiego, oddam cię moim Władcom.

Zadrżał nagle i zniknął w głuchej implozji transmaty.

- Władcom? – wydyszał Doktor w stronę kupki pyłu, jaka pozostała na podłodze po gwałtownej reakcji teleportu. – Jakim Władcom? _Jakim Władcom?!_


	12. Leki i lód

.12.

Donna uchyliła powieki i zamrugała zaskoczona widokiem nachylonej nad nią, zatroskanej twarzy. Kobieta stojąca u wezgłowia jej łóżka uśmiechęła się ciepło. Donna znała tę twarz, głębokie zmarszczki w kącikach ust, podkrążone oczy. Ta twarz w żadnym razie nie miała prawa pochylać się nad nią z ciepłym uśmiechem.

- Obudziłaś się, kochanie – powiedziała kobieta. – O, przepraszam, nie przedstawiłam się.

Obok twarzy pojawiło się skórzane etui, otwarte tak, by ukazywało identyfikator.

– Harriet Jones, premier Anglii.

- Tak, wiem kim pani jest – odruchowo odpowiedziała Donna. – To znaczy... co...?

- Kapitanie Harkness! – Harriet obróciła się lekko w stronę galerii otaczającej salę, w której ustawiono łóżko – nie, właściwie wąską szpitalną leżankę – Donny. Otaczające ją ściany, wyłożone dużymi kafelkami, miały ten zakurzony odcień bieli, jaki glazura nabiera po upływie wielu, wielu lat. To miejsce powstało dawno, może na początku ubiegłego stulecia, może nawet wcześniej. Jeszcze zanim Donna odszukała wzrokiem napis na ścianie, coś w jej umyśle powiedziało z absolutną pewnością: „Torchwood." Ból za oczami nasilił się nieznacznie.

- Dopóki nie przygotujemy sarkofagu, musimy utrzymywać ją w stanie śpiączki. – Męski głos, przyjemny, pomimo brzmiącego w nim zdenerwowania. – Naprawdę nie widzę innego wyjścia. Każda minuta, każda sekunda, może być krytyczna.

- Dawki Amnezji, jakie jej podaję, też mogą się okazać krytyczne. – Donna znała także ten głos, wciąż jeszcze dziewczęcy, ale pełen mocy, nawykły do wydawania rozkazów. – Wasza pigułka zawierała kilka miligramów substancji aktywnej, my pompujemy ją całymi gramami. To jest nieprzebadany lek, skutki uboczne mogą być bardzo poważne. Proszę, Jack, zabijamy ją. Co ja powiem Wilfowi, jeśli...

- Kapitanie Harkness, panno Jones, ona nie śpi – odezwała się Harriet, próbując najwyraźniej zagłuszyć ostatnie słowa dziewczyny.

- Co?!

W pole widzenia Donny wpłynęła twarz mężczyzny; przystojna twarz, z brodą jak wykutą dłutem i oczyma niczym pogodne niebo. Mimo woli uśmiechnęła się lekko, wyciągając oskarżycielski palec w stronę Harriet i szepcząc scenicznie:

- _Ona nie żyje_.

- Panno Noble...

- Och, proszę cię – „Donno"; nie musimy robić się całkiem oficjalni tylko dlatego, że umieram – powiedziała lekko, zwracając spojrzenie w stronę młodej kobiety w lekarskim kitlu. – Martha, prawda? Martha Jones. Spotkałyśmy się... Powiedziałaś, że czujesz się jak w płaszczu ojca, a ja powiedziałam, że najwyraźniej ci już przeszło, skoro myślisz o nim w ten sposób...

Zwinęła się nagle na leżance, ściskając skronie obiema rękami.

- Och, jak _boli_! – wyjęczała. – Wszystko jest nie tak. Świat jest pęknięty. Cały świat... pęknięty.

- Czy to możliwe, żeby mówiła o Szczelinie? – wyszeptał ktoś z galerii ponad salą.

- Nie – sucho odpowiedział mężczyzna. – Masz coś nowego, Gwen?

- To przypomina chitynę – odpowiedziała ciemnowłosa kobieta, przechylając się przez balustradę i wyciągając do niego plik dokumentów. – Ta broń. Nie drewno i nie kość, ale chitynę. Jak pancerzyki owadów.

- Porwany przez chrabąszcze – zaśmiał się ktoś z tyłu.

- To nie jest zabawne, Ianto.

- W sumie nie – przynał młody człowiek, niosący w stronę sali tacę wyładowaną kubkami. – Ona nie śpi?

- Co się dzieje? – zapytała Donna. Wyplątała dłonie z gęstych, rudych włosów i usiadła z trudem. Pomiomo bólu rozsadzającego jej głowę, a może właśnie z powodu tego bólu, jakaś stara jej cząstka wyrwała się wreszcie na swobodę i Donna wrzasnęła na świat: – Co się, do diabła, _dzieje_?! Gdzie ja _jestem_?! Co to za _miejsce_?! Czemu nikt nic nie mówi?! Co ja robię w Torchwood i _GDZIE JEST DOKTOR_?!

Zgromadzeni wokół niej ludzie popatrzyli po sobie, co wyglądało nawet dość zabawnie, ponieważ, aby to zrobić, musieli unosić głowy w stronę tych, którzy nadal stali na galeryjce, i przez moment wszyscy wyglądali tak, jakby szukali kogoś pomiędzy sobą, kogoś, kto sprytnie ukrył się w cieniu. Doktora? Ale kim był Doktor? Donna była chora i potrzebowała lekarza, ale wiedziała z całą pewnością, że Doktor, o którym wspomniała, nie był medykiem. Ten Doktor biegł przez czas i przestrzeń; pędził niczym ogień pożerający rozlaną szeroko kałużę benzyny; gnał niczym wiatr nad klifami w sztormową, zimną noc; jak światło odległych gwiazd; a miejsce Donny było u jego boku.

Usta Donny zadrżały, kiedy łzy bólu zebrane w jej oczach przelały się na policzki.

- Proszę – powiedziała z rozpaczą. – Proszę. Pomóżcie mi. Proszę. Proszę.

Stojący najbliżej mężczyzna – kapitan Harkness – położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

- Próbujemy ci pomóc – powiedział. – Ale nie mamy zbyt wielu możliwości.

- Co mi jest? – spytała. – Poza natychmiastową biologiczną metakryzą... _Och_! – Jęknęła z bólu, szeroko otwartymi oczyma obiegając salę. – Tyle błędów. O Boże, tyle błędów. Tyle adaptacji. Potrzebujemy go, Jack, on _musi_ to naprawić, zanim będzie za późno... Wszystkie światy są pęknięte... Tyle paradoksów, wszystkie przenikają... przez szczeliny... pęknięcie...

- Doktor? – powiedziała Martha. Jack złapał ją za łokieć i szarpnął brutalnie, odciągając od leżanki Donny.

- Zamknij się! – krzyknął szeptem.

- Dlaczego? – Wargi Marthy drżały, ale patrzyła prosto w oczy Harknessa. – Nie widdzisz, że ona sobie przypomina? Ona go pamięta. I, jak na razie, nie spłonęła.

- Płonę, ale się nie spalam – oznajmiła Donna z szaleństwem w głosie.

- Jak feniks – wyszeptał Ianto, odstawiając tacę z kubkami na stopień schodów.

- Doktor Jones, kapitanie Harkness – Harriet wyciągnęła ręce pokojowym gestem. – Proszę, co możemy zrobić?

Jack obrócił się w stronę Donny.

- Możemy cię zahibernować – powiedział łagodnie. – Zamrozić. Mamy odpowiednią technologię, Torchwood zamrażało wcześniej ludzi. Cokolwiek się z tobą dzieje, cokolwiek to jest, zyskamy czas, aby znaleźć lekarstwo.

- Nie mamy czasu – odpowiedziała natychmiast Donna. – Czas nie jest linią prostą, wiodącą od przyczyny do skutku, z przeszłości w przyszłość, czas jest taką splątaną... kulą... nieokreślonego... gumowatego... czegoś... Eeem, nie bardzo mi to wyszło. W każdym razie, nie mamy czasu. Wcale. Nie, zaraz, to nie tak... Eeem, to _on_ nie ma czasu. _TAK_! (po ostatnim okrzyku Harriet Jones podskoczyła z wrażenia i złapała się za serce). On nie ma czasu! Doktor!

- Dość tego. – Harkness obejrzał się na Marthę. – Nie ma na co czekać, koniec dyskusji. Podaj jej Amnezję. Teraz.

- Jack – Donna złapała go za rękę. Jej zielone oczy błyszczały od bólu i łez. – Proszę. Pamiętaj. Wszystko jest nie tak. Za dużo błędów. Pamiętaj. Potrzebujesz go, ale nie możesz mu pozwolić _ooooch_...

Bez namysłu złapał ją w ramiona i przycisnął do piersi. Kiedy ją poznał, była dość dużą dziewczynką, której przydałaby się dieta, teraz wydawała mu się drobna i krucha. Trzęsła się w jego objęciach z bólu i strachu, a Jack był komplenie przerażony własną bezradnością.

- Nie, dość! – zawołał. – Zabieram ją do Lodowni, natychmiast!

- Jack – zaprotestowała Martha.

- Ona nie wytrzyma tego dłużej. – Niósł ją już w ramionach, do schodów, na galerię, w stronę centralnej sali Osi, tej z kryształową kolumną wodnej rzeźby skrywającą Manipulator Szczelinowy. – Ianto, obudź Wilfa, powiedz mu, że to już. Martho, przygotuj iniekcje. Pani premier...

- Nie będę przeszkadzała, kapitanie – przerwała natychmiast Harriet. – Proszę pamiętać, że w razie potrzeby uruchomię wszystkie możliwe środki. Torchwood może liczyć na moje wsparcie. I... Kapitanie...?

Jack zwolnił na moment, obejrzał się ponad głową Donny, przytuloną do jego piersi.

- Proszę go odnaleźć – dokończyła Harriet Jones.

Harkness skinął tylko lekko. Donna złapała go za połę koszuli, uniosła twarz, szukając jego wzroku.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze – zapewnił ją.

- Słyszysz? – wyszeptała. Oczy miała ogromne, zdumione.

- Słyszę co?

- TARDIS. Słyszysz ją?

- Donno...

- TARDIS jest w Osi – powiedziała Martha, biegnąca za Jackiem. Okrążyła go, nachylając się nad Donną. – Jest tutaj, w Torchwood. Znaleźliśmy ją w Ogmore-by-the-Sea, ale nie było tam Doktora. Tylko krew na progu. Zwłoki mężczyzny. I ślady jakiejś substancji...

- Martho, co ty wyrabiasz? – szarpnął się Jack.

- Chityny – pomogła Gwen. – Substancji przypominającej chitynę.

- I ślady chityny. Ale nie było tam Doktora. Przywieźliśmy TARDIS do Osi, ale nikt z nas nie wie nawet jak...

- Martho, dość!

- TARDIS? – Donna odepchnęła się oburącz od Harknessa, niemal przewracając ich oboje. Jack musiał postawić ją na ziemi, wciąż jednak obejmował ją ramieniem. Donna chwiała się na nogach. – Jest tutaj? TARDIS? _Ooooch_!

Z nowym okrzykiem bólu złapała się za skronie.

- Widzisz, co wyrabiasz, Martho, cholera jasna! – wrzasnął Jack.

- Ona wie! – odwrzasnęła Martha.

- Ona jest _chora_, a ty ją _zabijasz_!

Łokieć Donny wylądował pod żebrami Harknessa z taką siłą, że mężczyzna pobladł i na moment stracił oddech. Donna wymknęła się spod jego bezwładnego chwilowo ramienia i popędziła w głąb jednego z korytarzy, tam, skąd dobiegał ją śpiew statku Doktora. Pojękując i klnąc pod nosem, Jack pobiegł za nią ciężko, słysząc za sobą tupot nóg Marthy, Gwen i Ianto. Był wściekły na Marthę, ale jedno było pewne, Donna biegła wprost do sali, w której znajdowała się błękitna budka.

Zatrzymał się za łukowatymi drzwiami, w ciemnej, obszernej sali, rozświetlonej jedynie blaskiem rzadko rozmieszczonych reflektorów. Potężna lampa u stropu rzucała snop światła wprost na TARDIS, wykrawając z ciemności jej nielogiczny, niemal śmieszny kostium – drewniane ściany pociągnięte spłowiałą farbą, małe, nieprzejrzyste okienka, iluzję z minionej epoki. Donna stała naprzeciw statku, ubrana w prążkowaną piżamę, którą zapakował dla niej Wilf, gdy opuszczali Chiswick, z rozpuszczonymi, płomiennymi włosami opadającymi na ramiona. Oddychała ciężko po tym krótkim biegu. Wydawało się, że w ciemności istnieją tylko one dwie – Donna i TARDIS – wyjęte z mroku kręgiem światła; wydawało się, że patrzą na siebie nawzajem – kobieta i maszyna, śmiertelna istota i wir czasu w sercu statku.

Powoli, Donna uniosła rękę, złożyła kciuk i środkowy palec i pstryknęła palcami. W ciszy i w ciemności dźwięk wydał się głośniejszy niż powinien, niemal magiczny. Przez ułamek sekundy nic się nie działo, potem, nagle, drzwi błękitnej budki rozwarły się ze znajomym skrzypieniem, wypuszczając na zewnątrz falę ciepłego, bursztynowego światła.

- To niemożliwe – wyszeptała Martha, stojąca obok Jacka. – Niemożliwe.

Bez wahania Donna weszła do wnętrza TARDIS.


	13. Deus ex machina

.13.

Doktor odetchnął głęboko, zakasłał i otworzył oczy. O jakieś pół metra od jego nosa znajdował się poobtłukiwany i nadjedzony rdzą metalowy obiekt wielkości pięści. U szczytu obiektu kołysał się elastyczny przewód zakończony soczewką kamery. U dołu wirowały trzy koliste zestawy szczotek, szerszych od korpusu, przez co obiekt przypominał miniaturową damę w tańcu, z rozkloszowaną szeroko, rozpostartą spódnicą. Szczotki wzbijały w powietrze kurz, którego drobinki, drapiące w nosie i w gardle, obudziły Doktora.

- No, cześć – powiedział Doktor, nie zmieniając pozycji, to znaczy nadal przywierając policzkiem do podłogi, z jedną ręką bardzo niewygodnie uwięzioną pod ciałem, a drugą równie niewygodnie wykręconą do tyłu. Nie miał pojęcia, w jak niewygodnych pozycjach znajdowały się jego nogi, ponieważ chwilowo stracił w nich czucie.

- Doktor – przedstawił się metalowemu obiektowi. – A ty?

Soczewka na końcu elastycznego przewodu zwróciła się w jego stronę i mrugnęła raz, z metalicznym kliknięciem.

- Strasznie zakurzona ta podłoga, co? – podjął Doktor. – Dużo roboty?

Maszyna znów mrugnęła okrągłym okiem. Szczotki buczały dziko, wirując po podłodze i wzbijając w powietrze małe obłoczki pyłu. Zbliżyły się do twarzy Doktora na tyle blisko, że ich sztywne włosie raz i drugi drapnęło go w nos.

- Hej, spokojnie! – wymamrotał, rozplątując ręce i nogi. – Zamierzasz zamieść mnie z resztą śmieci? I dlaczego tak kurzysz? Powinieneś to wciągać, a nie rozpylać.

Usiadł z trudem.

- A w ogóle to którędy tu wszedłeś, co? Jakoś musiałeś się tu przedostać? Chyba nie za pomocą transmaty, nieee, za dużo energii jak na coś tak małego. Kto cię tu wpuścił?

- Cela 7B. Środy i piątki – oznajmiło urządzenie absurdalnie przyjemnym, głębokim barytonem.

- Środy i piątki, tak? A więc, środa czy piątek?

- Cela 7B. Środy i piątki.

Siadając z trudem i opierając się plecami o ścianę, Doktor przetarł twarz obydwiema dłońmi.

- Jestem Władcą Czasu. Pomyślałby kto, że mógłbym przynajmniej wiedzieć, jaki mamy dzień tygodnia. Mam nadzieję, że nie niedzielę. Niedziele są nudne.

Wyciągnął rękę do urządzenia, które natychmiast umknęło zgrabnie, burcząc szczotkami i silnikiem.

- Mały, mechaniczny czyściciel pokładu – westchnął Doktor. – Odkurzacz. Nie dość inteligentny, by podtrzymać rozmowę. Dokładnie moje szczęście...

- Nie, zaraz – przerwał sam sobie. – Zaraz, co ja mówię? Przecież ja _mam_ szczęście, muszę mieć szczęście, inaczej dawno bym już nie istniał, ponad dziewięćset lat i mnóstwo, _mnóstwo_ szczęścia... cóż, przynajmniej jeśli spojrzeć na to z jednej strony.

Mały, mechaniczny czyściciel pokładu ze śpiewem szczotek przysunął się bliżej.

- Oooch, masz pięć na pięć kroków celi do pozamiatania, albo do zakurzenia, musisz czyścić akurat ten fragment, na którym siedzę?

Doktor uniósł jedną nogę, usuwając się z drogi urządzenia.

– Typowe. – Usunął z jego drogi rękę.

– Ani chwili spokoju. – Druga stopa.

– A wiesz, to przypomina taką ziemską grę, Twister, nazywa się Twister, niezła zabawa, jeśli masz odpowiednie towarzystwo, czasem można się całkiem miło zaplątać...

Coś z kliknięciem poturlało się po podłodze, wprost do jego dłoni.

- Och...

- Cela 7B. Środy i piątki – oznajmił czyściciel pokładu. – Życzę miłego dnia.

Doktor nakrył dłonią soniczny śrubokręt.

- Kto cię przysłał? – wyszeptał z napięciem.

- Cela 7B. Doktor – odpowiedziało urządzenie.

Brwi Doktora podjechały ku górze.

- Oooch – wyszeptał z nagłym śmiechem w głosie. – Tanie sztuczki. Nieładnie.

Podniósł maleńki odkurzacz, obrócił go do góry nogami, nie zważając na gniewne buczenie i zajrzał pomiędzy nadal obracające się szczotki.

- To dlatego tak kurzysz? Ha!

Wyłączył czyściciela i wetknął go do kieszeni marynarki. Do kieszeni większej w środku niż na zewnątrz. Maleńki odkurzacz nawet jej nie wybrzuszał, nie zakłócał czystej linii dopasowanego garnituru. Doktor podniósł się powoli, kryjąc soniczny śrubokręt w stulonych dłoniach. Zastanawiał się przez moment, zanim wybrał odpowiednie ustawienia.

- O, tak – wyszeptał wreszcie.

Sonik zamigotał niebieskim światłem, zaśpiewał cicho. Obraz Doktora zadrgał, zamigotał i rozmył się w powietrzu. Z głuchym trzaskiem powietrze wypełniło miejsce, w którym przed chwilą się znajdował. Na podłogę osypała się mała garstka popiołu.


	14. Czas i przestrzeń

.14.

- Donna!

Nawet nie zwolniła. W każdym jej ruchu był Doktor. W każdym pospiesznym kroku, w namaszczeniu z jakim przerzucała dźwignie, obracała przełączniki, podkręcała dziwne, niemal ograniczne wypustki. Powinna wyglądać śmiesznie w piżamie w żółte i zielone paski, ale wcale tak nie wyglądała.

- Donna, co robisz?

Podniosła na moment głowę i spojrzała na Jacka całkiem przytomnie spod plątaniny włosów opadających jej na czoło i policzki.

- Eeem, a jak to wygląda? – spytała zjadliwie.

- Potrafisz pilotować TARDIS? – Wiedział, że zaraz oberwie kolejną porcją złośliwości, ale był zbyt zdenerwowany, by się tym przejmować. – Sama?

- Chcesz się przyłączyć? – prychnęła.

- Mogę?

- Nie – ucięła krótko.

- Powiedz mi, co robisz – zażądał.

- Próbuję ustalić lokalizację... – zgięła się nagle i oparła obiema rękoma o kokpit. – Lokalizację... Lokalizację... O, mój Boże, lokalizację...

Z całej siły walnęła w pulpit zwiniętą pięścią. Coś się ukruszyło i poleciało z klekotem po siatkowej podłodze TARDIS.

- Mam nadzieję, że to nie było nic ważnego – odezwał się Ianto, siedzący pod filarem. – Na przykład hamulce, albo przewody paliwowe. Albo... nie wiem... licznik Geigera.

- _Jego_ lokalizację! – wrzasnęła Donna. – Nie mam czasu! Nie mam czasu! Nie mam czasu! Nie mogę rozmawiać! Odbierzcie ten telefon!

- Jaki...

Komórkowy telefon w szczelinie pulpitu odezwał się dopiero teraz. Martha, stojąca obok Jacka, powiodła spojrzeniem od Donny, do Harknessa, do telefonu. Powoli wyciągnęła rękę.

- Powiedz mu, że bardzo go przepraszam, ale nie mogłam czekać – wyrzuciła Donna, zmagając się z jakąś oporną dźwignią.

- Komu? – spytał Jack.

- Dziadkowi – w głosie Donny brzmiała czysta irytacja. – A komu?

Harkness spojrzał znacząco na Marthę, która poruszyła ramionami i odebrała rozmowę.

- Halo? Tak. Tak, Mickey, tak, wszystko w porządku – powiedziała w odpowiedzi na potok gorączkowych pytań z dugiej strony linii. – Nie, powiedziała, że nie mogła czekać i że bardzo go przeprasza... Co? Umm, nie to chyba nie najlepszy pomysł, nie teraz... Metalowy pies? Mickey, czy ktoś nazwał cię metalowym psem?

Odwróciła się w stronę ściany, szepcząc do aparatu:

- Nie mogliśmy jej zatrzymać, Mickey. Ona... Tak, myślę, że lecimy po Doktora, ale kiedy Donna jest w tym stanie, wszystko jest możliwe... Po prostu nie wiem...

- Za jakąś godzinę – powiedziała Donna, zerkając w jej stronę. – Niech przygotują ambulatorium.

- Za jakąś godzinę – powtórzyła Martha, oglądając się przez ramię i szeroko otwartymi oczyma mierząc rudowłosą kobietę. – I macie przygotować ambulatorium.

Rozłączyła rozmowę i zbliżyła się do Jacka.

- Zauważyłeś, że ona odpowiada na pytania, _zanim_ ktoś je zada? – spytała szeptem. – Jakby była o kilka sekund w przedzie, jakby była tam _szybciej_ niż my. Och, nawet nie mam na to słów. Jakby wyprzedzała nas w czasie.

Harkness wzruszył ramionami, bardziej po to, by złagodzić napięcie mięśni, niż by wyrazić lekceważenie.

- Po prostu jej zaufaj – odszepnął. – Byłaś na „Tyglu." Widziałaś, co potrafi.

- _Ja_ nie byłem na tyglu – żałośnie jęknął Ianto spod ściany. – Czy to coś, co się urwało...

- Przepraszam – powiedziała Donna. – Fatalny start. To przez te wszystkie szczeliny. Wszechświat wypróbowuje adaptacje. Bardzo, bardzo niedobrze.

- Lepiej się za coś złapcie – poradził Jack pozostałym. – Chyba zaczynam rozumieć jak...

TARDIS krzyknęła. Bursztynowe światło przygasło, zastąpione zielonkawym półcieniem, rozrywanym przez snopy iskier bijących ze ścian i spod siatkowej podłogi. Całym statkiem szarpnęło tak moco, że pokład uciekł pasażerom spod stóp. I już pod nie nie wrócił. Z łomotem, wibracją, wyciem pradawnych mechanizmów, TARDIS osunęła się z orbity temporalnej w nieprawdopodobny tunel w czasie i przestrzeni.

- Nie mam czasu – powtarzała Donna, uczepiona pulpitu. – Nie mam czasu-niemamczasu-niemamczasu...


	15. Krok wiary

.15.

Transmata jak zwykle zabełtała mu w mózgu niczym w jajecznicy skwierczącej na rozpalonej patelni. Nienawidził się teleportować. Wstał ciężko i wsunął do kieszeni soniczny śrubokręt. Otaczały go okryte płachtami plastiku kształty, prawdowpodobnie elementy jakiejś maszynerii, a może odstawione do garażu pojazdy. Powietrze pachniało olejem i mikropaliwem. Skrzywił nos na ten uderzający, mechaniczny zapach.

Powoli przekradł się pomiędzy ciasno stłoczonymi kształtami i wyjrzał na otwartą przestrzeń ogromnej hali. Wszelkie odcienie rdzy, czarne zacieki smaru i tęczowe kałuże rozlanego paliwa – zwyczajna sceneria lotów kosmicznych, nie pozwalająca nawet prawidłowo określić stulecia – podobne statki / promy / platformy kosmiczne służyły ludziom i innym humanoidom przez setki lat, a czasami przyciągały do siebie nowsze platformy, budowle i urządzenia, obrastając kolejnymi warstwami osadnictwa niczym skała koralowcem, aby na zawsze pozostać w jądrze poszerzającej się kolonii. Jak londyńska Tower.

W hali znajdowało się może z pięćdziesiąt insektiform, dla ludzkiego oka niemal nieodróżnialnych od siebie nawzajem – smukłych, wysokich, pokrytych chityną, klikających długimi odnóżami i bardzo obcych. W oczach Doktora nie były ani obce, ani podobne do siebie nawzajem. Ze stłumionym westchnieniem irytacji cofnął się za fałdę plandeki. Insektformy. Może nie budziły największego postrachu w galaktyce, ale z pewnością były sprawnymi żołnierzami. Jeśli Doktor liczył na to, że wywinie się gadką, nagle stracił pewność siebie. Insektiformy słuchały wyłącznie Królowej, a nie bardzo mógł liczyć na to, by Królowa znajdowała się na tym przerdzewiałym statku.

- Taaak – mruknął do siebie. – I to by była najkrótsza ucieczka w historii.

Pomyślał o TARDIS, zapewne nadal stojącej na pagórku w Ogmore-by-the-Sea. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Adam nie zabrał budki, ale wiedział, że nie było jej w tej części kosmosu. Nadal nie dorobił do niej pilota zdalnego sterowania, ale udoskonalił metody odnajdywania TARDIS za pomocą sonika. Ostatnimi czasy zbyt często ją gubił.

Zanurzył rękę w kieszeni i czubkami palców pogładził korpus małego, mechanicznego czyściciela pokładów. Blady uśmiech pojawił się na jego wargach. Czas był odpowiedzią i ratunkiem. Czas przeszły i czas przyszły. Czas zwinięty w tę gumowatą kulę czegoś meandrującego, elastycznego, poddającego się manipulacji i nie do końca określonego. Wiedział, czego tak naprawdę było mu potrzeba.

Znalazł to po krótkiej chwili – metalową bramkę transmaty, przez którą insektiformy co chwilia przepychały jakieś kontenery i pakunki. Kontenery i pakunki rozwiewały się w niebyt w prześwicie przemysłowego teleportu, by zmaterializować się w innych miejscach, na pokładach innych statków, a być może na pobliskiej planecie / księżycu / asteroidzie. Wychylony ze swojego ukrycia Doktor wycelował w stronę bramki soniczny śrubokręt. Potrząsnął urządzeniem, przyłożył je na moment do ucha i marszcząc brwi zaczął zmieniać ustawienia. Dobrze byłoby wiedzieć _dokąd_ prowadził ten teleport, zanim wskoczy w jego pole.

Kiedy oderwał wzrok od śrubokrętu, zobaczył przed sobą Adama.

- Pomysłowe – powiedział mężczyzna w ciele owada. Stare oczy mierzyły Doktora z bezlitosnym rozbawieniem. – Nie zapytam nawet, _gdzie_ go ukryłeś.

Wyciągnął rękę (albo uzbrojone w przypominające miecze wypustki odnóże, spełniające rolę ręki), jakby oczekiwał, że Doktor odda mu soniczny śrubokręt. Za jego plecami (czy też za chitynowymi pokrywami skrzydeł) stało pięć insektiform, mierząc do Doktora z laserowych karabinków.

- Śrubokręt – zażądał Adam.

Kiedy Doktor wyprostował się powoli, pięć insektiform przestąpiło z odnóża na odnóże. Wąski uśmiech przebiegł przez twarz Władcy Czasu.

- Odłożę go, jeśli oni odłożą broń – powiedział.

- Nie bądź _śmieszny_ – parsknął Adam. – Jedno moje słowo, a zamienisz się w parę wodną i kupkę popiołu.

- Hmm... – Doktor zastanawiał się przez chwilę. – Co na to twoi Władcy?

- Dali mi wolną rękę.

- Nie sądzę.

- Nie wiesz nawet kim są...

- Domyślam się tego. Domyślam się, kim są i czego chcą ode mnie. Natura nie znosi próżni, próżnia u władzy rodzi burzę, a ty jesteś tylko mrówką w oku cyklonu, Adamie Mitchell. _Chciałbyś_ mnie zabić, o, tak, wiem, że chciałbyś mnie zabić, ale się na to nie odważysz. Możesz uciec przed swoimi Władcami, ale nie uciekniesz przed czasem. Twoje oczy są takie stare.

- Dość tego! Brać go!

- Zaraz-zaraz-zaraz! – Doktor poderwał dłonie, a insektiformy znów zatrzymały się niepewnie, wpatrzone w soniczny śrubokręt, buczący cicho i emitujący niebieskie światło. – Nie rozumiesz. Daję ci ostatnią szansę.

- Nie jesteś na pozycji...

- Adamie Mitchell, istoto niegdyś ludzka, obywatelu planety Ziemia – zaśmiał się Doktor. – Stoisz przed jedyną osobą we wszechświecie, we wszystkich wszechświatach, która może cię zrozumieć i może cię ocalić. Masz tylko tę jedną chwilę; jedną chwilę w całym czasie. Zastanów się.

Odwrócił się w stronę insektiform. Chociaż mówił z ożywieniem, jego twarz zmartwiała w wyrazie cierpienia.

- Adam nazwał mnie zabójcą miliardów, ludobójcą. Słusznie. Ja _jestem_ zabójcą miliardów, Nadciągającym Sztormem, Królową Wszystkich Rojów.

Lufy karabinków opadły jeszcze niżej.

- Bierzcie go, do diabła! – wrzasnął Adam, popychając najbliższą insektiformę do przodu. – To są tylko słowa, przestańcie go słuchać!

Soniczny śrubokręt zawirował w dłoni Doktora. Wciąż brzęczał monotonnie, siejąc dookoła błękitny blask.

- Ja decyduję o dniu i nocy, o wyroju i o powrocie do domów. Ja odmierzam zasługi i przewiny, wyznaczam karę i nagrodę. Do mnie przynosicie zbiór i łup, dla mnie tańczycie odwieczny taniec...

Insektiformy rozstąpiły się nagle, pozwalając mu przejść. Jedna z nich przytrzymała nawet wrzeszczącego z bezsilnej wściekłości Adama. Wszystkie owadzie sylwetki obecne w sali zdawały się kołysać w rytm słów Doktora. Szedł niespiesznie w stronę teleportu, z sonicznym śrubokrętem w uniesionej dłoni niczym z pochodnią rozświetlającą ciemności. Szedł przez wielką halę wypełnioną egzoszkieletowymi stworzeniami, mając na sobie spojrzenia dziesiątek fasetowatych oczu, słysząc szelest skrzydeł pod chitynowymi pokrywami, czując obcy, ostry zapach owadzich feromonów. Szedł powoli (jeszcze tylko dziesięć kroków, jeszcze dziewięć), nie przestając przemawiać.

- ... tańczycie, ocieracie się o siebie, wdychacie woń swoich ciał i słuchacie mojej muzyki...

- Cholera! – Adam wyrwał się z uchwytu insektiformy. – To sonik! Ten dźwięk! Ty cholerny oszuście, ty...

- Śpiew Królowej Matki – powiedział Doktor, odwracając się na moment. – Znaj swojego przeciwnika.

Pstryknął przełącznikiem i monotonne brzęczenie śrubokrętu ustało. Doktor natychmiast wycelował urządzenie w prześwit bramy teleportu. Insektiformy reagowały powoli, jakby budziły się z przyjemnego snu, ale Adam pędził już w kierunku bramki. Rozsunął chitynowe pokrywy i rozwinął wspniałe, srebrzyste skrzydła, które niemal unosiły go ponad podłogę, dodając mu pędu, impetu.

- Nie! Nie! Nie! – wrzeszczał. – Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie!

W prześwicie bramki teleportu przestrzeń zamigotała, jakby w powietrzu zawisła oleista, tęczowa błona. Doktor podrzucił soniczny śrubokręt i złapał go w powietrzu.

- TAK! – krzyknął. – HA!

Był już w zasięgu transmaty, kiedy coś rozdarło koszulę, marynarkę i połę płaszcza na jego piersi. Zaskoczony, spojrzał w dół na sterczące z ciała chitynowe ostrze.

Obraz we wnętrzu teleportu zamigotał, rozpalił się do bolesnej bieli. Doktor zniknął w rozbłysku promienia transmaty.


	16. Donna Noble i TARDIS

.16.

Kiedy tylko ustały turbulencje, Donna poderwała się z podłogi. Ręce przyciskała do skroni, w oczach miała łzy. Nie mogła się poddać, nie teraz. Cały wszechśwat pędził dookoła niej, jak wielobarwna karuzela; nie, wszystkie wszechświaty, wszystkie możliwe wszechświaty; ale teraz musiała być Donną. Tylko Donną. Musiała choć na chwilę przygasić ten straszny ogień, który pochłaniał ją od wewnątrz. Tylko na moment, na chwilę.

(Płonę, ale się nie spalam.)

Zatoczyła się i byłaby upadła, gdyby Jack jej nie podtrzymał. Martha złapała ją pod drugie ramię. Ze straszliwym wysiłkiem Donna przyciągnęła bliżej monitor skanera.

- Nie widzę go – wymamrotała. – Nie wiem... Nie wiem... gdzie jest...

Harkness spojrzał w ekran ponad jej ramieniem; czuła na policzku jego ciepły oddech.

- Ale tu niczego nie ma – powiedział. – Niczego. Donna...

- Tam! – Martha stuknęła zgiętym palcem w prawy górny róg skanera. – To statek? Platforma?

- Oooch, musimy tam dotrzeć. – Donna objęła wzrokiem kontrolki konsoli, nagle tak obce i niezrozumiałe. Wyciągnęła do nich dłonie, wiedząc, że nie poradzi sobie nie dopuszczając do głosu tej strasznej obecności we wnętrzu swojego mózgu; tej wiedzy, która ją zatruwała. I wtedy w mroku kosmosu pojawił się nagły, krótki rozbłysk – ledwie mrugnięcie światła pośród gwiazd, tak łatwe do przeoczenia, niemal nieuchwytne. Spojrzała w jego stronę i zobaczyła...

Jęknęła tylko, w jednej chwili pojmując czym (kim) był ten kształt, materializujący się z nicości w próżni kosmosu. Jej dłonie odnalazły właściwe dźwignie zanim nawet zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co robi (a zresztą przez większość czasu nie miała bladego pojęcia nie tylko o tym, co robi, ale nawet, co się wokół niej dzieje).

- TAK! – Teatralnym gestem przerzuciła ostatnią dźwignię, złapała za podwieszony do kokpitu młotek i z całych sił łupnęła w panel sterowania.

– HA!

Ciało Doktora zmaterializowało się przy samych drzwiach TARDIS. Odebrane próżni.

_Ciało_ Doktora.

Donna opuściła rękę, odepchnęła pewność porażki, jaką dawała jej świadomość Władcy Czasu. Szła powoli w stronę drzwi.

Leżał rozciągnięty na plecach na podłodze. Żałosny, naprawdę; jak to kiedyś ujęła „taki chudy, że brak słów." Zażartowała wtedy, że jeśli ktoś chce go uścisnąć, może się o niego skaleczyć, jak o krawędź kartki papieru. Teraz to wcale nie wydawało się śmieszne – wydawał się taki bezradny, taki kruchy. Martwy.

Nie. To nie mogła być prawda. TARDIS nie przyleciałaby tutaj, gdyby Doktor umarł. Bez niej. Bez nich obu. Ale TARDIS popełniała błędy; nawet ona gubiła się w meandrach czasu i przestrzeni, zaś czas i przestrzeń roiły się od szczelin, paradoksów i anomalii. TARDIS zjawiała się gdzieś za wcześnie. Albo za późno. Za późno.

Jack dobiegł do niego pierwszy, złapał go za ramiona i poderwał z podłogi bezwładne ciało.

- Doktorze? Doktorze?!

Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, otoczył rękoma szczupłe ramiona przyjaciela. Nieświadomie zaczął się kołysać, jakby próbował utulić małe dziecko z koszmarnego snu. Ze snu o metalowych potworach, sunących ponad alejami i trawnikami zwyczajnego, ludzkiego świata, i wystrzeliwujących radioaktywnie zielone promienie zabójczej energii.

Donna dotarła tam druga. Obrzydliwie dużo bieganiny – pomyślała szaleńczo. Ale przecież nie biegła; ledwie powłóczyła nogami. Mimo to nie mogła złapać tchu, jej twarz lśniła od potu. A jej umysł – rany, jej umysł dosłownie zalewały myśli, idee, wizje i głosy. A więc tak popada się w obłęd. Nie mogła tego znieść; z absolutną pewnością wiedziała, że nie wytrzyma tego dłużej. Płonęła niczym łuk elektryczny – iskra zbyt jasna, by na nią spojrzeć, zbyt gorąca, by jej dotknąć, zabójcza.

Jack spojrzał na nią poprzez łzy; jego mokre policzki wydawały się powleczone szkłem i srebrem, a oczy odbijały złote światło iskier sypiących się ze ścian. Wyglądał tak młodo, tak pięknie, tak rozpaczliwie. Jego dłonie były mokre od krwi.

- Spóźniliśmy się, Donno.

- Nie. Może regenerować.

- Ale on nie... – Głos Jacka załamał się na moment; po chwili ciągnął sucho. – Nie regeneruje. Dlaczego?

- _Skąd_, do diabła, mam _wiedzieć_?!

Donna niemal go odepchnęła. Chciała przyjrzeć się Doktorowi z bliska. Nie chciała natomiast, by ktoś mówił jej, że Doktor już jest martwy, że cała ich wyprawa ratunkowa była jedynie żałosnym żartem. Wyprawa i jej życie, płonące teraz... płonące tak jasno… szaleńczo pędzące ku kresowi.

- Pokaż!

Jack bardzo powoli, zbyt wolno, otworzył ramiona i pozwolił Doktorowi spocząć na podłodze. Delikatnie ułożył jego głowę, a Donna zauważyła, że powieki Doktora były nieznacznie uchylone. Te wielkie, głębokie, stare oczy. Zmatowiałe. Zimne. Nieruchome.

- Doktorze? _Doktorze_?! DOKTORZE?!

Och, _cudnie_. Znów to robiła – Donna Noble wrzeszcząca na cały świat. Czy nic się nigdy nie zmienia? Czy nadal była tą samą hałaśliwą, głupią babą, która spotkała go półtora roku temu, ubraną w ohydną suknię ślubną, oczekującą na największą przygodę swojego życia, a popchniętą w objęcia zupełnie innej – i nieporównanie większej? Czy nadal była tak żałosna? Tak słaba? Tak głupia?

- Proszę...

Serce w niej podskoczyło, gdy powieki Doktora drgnęły. Bez słowa otworzył i zamknął usta. A potem jego ciemne oczy spojrzały na nią, przez nią – wciąż jeszcze odległe i zamglone. Mogła się domyślić, odszedł bardzo daleko, ale wiedziała też, że nie odszedł na dobre. Wydała głośne westchnienie ulgi, i, gdy próbował skupić na niej spojrzenie, zaczęła szlochać i dygotać, powtarzając jego imię raz za razem, bez końca. Jack oparł dłoń na jej ramieniu. Złapała go za palce i ścisnęła tak mocno, że skrzywił się z bólu.

Źrenice oczu Doktora były rozszerzone. Gdy próbował rozpoznać ludzi siedzących wokół niego na podłodze, jego źrenice zwęziły się powoli, jakby nawet ten nieświadomy odruch kosztował go mnóstwo wysiłku. Poruszył głową, znów otworzył usta i wyszeptał cicho, niemal niesłyszalnie:

- D... Donna...?

- To ja, Doktorze! To ja! Donna!

- Donna Noble...? Moja... Donna...?

- Tak! Och, tak, Doktorze, tak, to ja!

- Co... Co... Gdzie...?

- Ćsii, ćsiii, cicho, nic nie mów.

- Donna, ty nie... To nie... Co się dzieje...? – Wreszcie udało mu się skupić na niej wzrok i teraz jego oczy rozszerzało zdumienie i obawa. – Co _ty_ tu robisz? Jack? Jack, czemu ona... Donna...? Nie, nie ma cię tu. Nie może cię tu być! Nie może, nie, nie może, nie może, nie może...

- Musimy cię przenieść do światła, Doktorze. – Tym razem był to głos Marthy, spokojny i pewny siebie. Doktor Jones, zawsze potrafiąca zapanować nad sytuacją. Donna spojrzała w górę i zobaczyła Marthę stojącą obok, z rękoma na biodrach, przekrzywioną głową i z pasemkami czarnych jak noc włosów starczącymi dziecinnie z pospiesznie zwiniętego koka. – Jack, dasz radę?

- Pewnie.

Bo czemu miałby sobie nie poradzić? Donna pomyślała, że od czasu ich ostatniego spotkania, Doktor utracił resztkę fizyczności, przeistaczając się w jakieś widmowe zjawisko. Nic nie ważył, nie miał grama mięsa na tych kościach, składał się wyłącznie ze splątanych włosów opadających na wielkie, mroczne oczy, i z tej malenkiej iskierki woli, która wciąż utrzymywała go przy życiu. Donna znów zaczęła cicho płakać.

Jack podniósł Doktora z łatwością, jakby miał do czynienia z dzieckiem. Metalowa siatka rozdzwoniła się pod jago ciężkimi butami.

- Tutaj – Martha wskazała na podłogę w pobliżu konsoli TARDIS. Rozpostarła tam płaszcz Jacka. – Połóż go tutaj. Nie ma czasu.

- Nie mam czasu... – cicho powiedział Doktor. – Ja... Władca Czasu... Jakie to żałosne...

- Och! – Martha rozpięła marynarkę i koszulę Doktora i zatrzymała się nagle, na widok rany w jego piersi. – Och... to... Wszystko będzie w porządku – zreflektowała się niemal natychmiast. – Doktorze? Wszystko będzie w porządku, słyszysz?

- Przebił mi serce – odszepnął.

- Masz drugie – uśmiechnęła się blado, przyciskając do rany opatrunki, które podawał jej Ianto.

Jęknął, wyprężył się i zakaszlał mokro. Krew pojawiła się w kącikach jego ust.

- Ale może powinieneś... wiesz... regenerować – zasugerowała. Jej podbródek drgał. Choć próbowała go maskować, na twarzy miała wyraz bezradności, taki sam jak wtedy, gdy Doktor trzymał w ramionach umierającą Jenny.

- Tak... – Znów zakaszlał, oczy uciekły mu pod powieki.

- Nie ma dość siły! – zawołała Donna, znów sięgając do nieswoich, palących wspomnień. – Cała energia... wypalona... roztrwoniona. Nie może regenerować, och, nie da rady regenerować!

- Donna – Martha złapała ją za rękę zakrwawionymi palcami. – Czy _ty_ możesz coś zrobić?

- Zrobić... Zrobić co...? Donna? Zrobić co?

Ignorując gorączkowy szept Doktora, Donna uklękła i położyła dłoń na jego lodowatym czole. Wyciągnęła drugie ramię, aż jej palce dotknęły obcego metalu pokrywającego rdzeń TARDIS. Zamknęła oczy.

- Nie – powiedział Doktor słabo. – Proszę, nie.

I znów przetoczyła się przez nią ta ogromna fala, wir, czas i przestrzeń, wszystkie _być może_ i _jeśli_, nieskończone możliwości, paradoksy i prawdy, początki i zakończenia, stałe punkty i ulotne wydarzenia, imiona i miejsca, daty, śmierci i smutki, wspomnienia tak archaiczne, że nie miały formy ani obrazu, i wizje przyszłości tak odległych, że nie potrafiła pojąć ich znaczenia. Była Twórcą i Niszczycielem, Miłością i Nienawiścią, Życiem i Śmiercią, była Różą. I była Władczynią Czasu, z całą ich wiedzą i z całym ich bólem. Nieskończona niczym ocean. Bezczasowa niczym Wszechświat. Potężna niczym Bóg. Płonąc w swoim nazbyt ciasnym ciele, płonąc wiecznym ogniem wiru czasu, coraz bardziej obłąkana, najszczęśliwsza w życiu, smutniejsza, niż mogłaby sobie kiedykolwiek wyobrazić. Jestem Władcą Czasu... Płoń wraz ze mną... A ja je dzielę... Odeszło, odeszło, odeszło... Wszystko umiera... Molto Bene... Im zawsze udaje się ocaleć... Biegnij... Każdy człowiek jest sumą swoich wspomnień... Zły Wilk... Proszę, nie...

Ramiona Donny rozpaliły się złoto-pomarańczowym lśnieniem. Po chwili cała płonęła nieziemskim światłem, otoczona nim jak wirującym, zwiewnym woalem, z pasmami włosów unoszącymi się wokół twarzy, jakby stanęła w kominie gorącego powietrza. Jej szeroko otwarte oczy były wyłącznie blaskiem. Instensywne światło spłynęło z jej dłoni, w stronę Doktora, zamykając i jego w promienistym kokonie. Donna odchyliła głowę, otworzyła usta i zaczęła krzyczeć, wyrzucając z siebie fale złotego blasku.

Jack odtoczył się na bok i na pół leżał osłaniając oczy przedramieniem. Gwen i Ianto kulili się pod ścianami, kompletnie oślepieni blaskiem, jaki płynął z kokpitu TARDIS, poprzez Donnę, w kierunku Doktora. Jedynie Martha miała dość przytomności umysłu, a może odwagi, by podejść bliżej, ściskając w drżącej dłoni pneumatyczną strzykawkę wypełnioną Amnezją.

- Wystarczy, kochanie – powiedziała łagodnie, przystawiając igłę do obnażonej szyi Donny. – Znalazłaś go. Już wystarczy.

Nacisnęła spust i zawartość fiolki Amnezji przelała się wprost w tętnicę szyjną rudowłosej kobiety, niemal natychmiast gasząc złote światło, przerywając tę niesłychaną transfuzję energii, zamykając oczy Donny i pogrążając ją w głębokim, nienaturalnym śnie.


	17. Śpiąca królewna

.17.

Pozostało tylko powiedzieć „Żegnaj."

Mickey czujnie obserwował Doktora. Rana w jego piersi zagoiła się w rekordowym tempie (oczywiście Mickey nie miał pojęcia, jakie tempo miałoby być rekordowym w odniesieniu do Władcy Czasu, ale i tak uważał, że trzy dni spędzone w łóżku nie są zbyt wysoką ceną za serce przeszyte na wskroś ostrą wypustką chitynowego odnóża; nawet jeśli ma się _dwa_ serca). Doktor nadal był bardzo słaby i chorobliwie blady. Pod oczami miał cienie. Szedł do Lodowni powoli, z wysiłkiem, lewe ramię trzymał blisko ciała, chroniąc świeżo zabliźnioną ranę.

- Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz zostać na dłużej, Doktorze?

- Absolutnie. – Doktor potrząsnął głową. – Znasz mnie. Nie potrafię ustać w miejscu. A tym bardziej uleżeć.

- Jack mnie zastrzeli, kiedy się dowie – jęknął Mickey.

- Nie trafi, jeśli będziesz robił szybkie uniki.

- Ha-ha, bardzo zabawne! I nie myśl sobie, że między nami wszystko w porządku. Porozmawiamy sobie kiedyś na ten temat.

- Na jaki...?

- Zaczynacie podróżować w czasie i przestrzeni, i ani się obejrzysz, a zapominacie, żeby się odezwać, albo zajrzeć. Wiem, wszystko tutaj jest takie zwyczajne, takie pospolite. Ale, Doktorze, _to jest dom_.

- Nie mój.

- Tak, wmawiaj to sobie. – Mickey wykrzywił usta. – Masz tu _rodzinę_ i to _jest_ twój dom.

- Nie... nie jestem specjalnie domowy... ani rodzinny – słabo odpowiedział Doktor.

- Pewnie. – Mickey szedł korytarzem, nie oglądając się na Doktora. – Wiesz co, gadasz bzdury. I tyle. Myślisz, że ja nie wiem, jak to jest, ale ja wiem. Ja wiem. Cała różnica pomiędzy nami polega na tym, że ja nie uciekam. To znaczy raz uciekłem, kiedy zostałem w świecie Pete'a, ale już tego nie robię. To może nie jest moja _prawdziwa_ rodzina, ani mój _prawdziwy_ dom, ale zamierzam się go trzymać.

- To znaczy, że mam częściej dzwonić?

- To znaczy, że masz _w ogóle_ dzwonić – zaśmiał się Mickey. – I... znajdź sobie kogoś, co? Bo w pojedynkę jesteś zupełnie do niczego.

Doktor zatrzymał się na moment, opierając się ręką o ścianę. Mickey obejrzał się zaniepokojony i dostrzegł, że Doktor patrzy na niego dziwnie, z namysłem.

- Co?

- Chcesz lecieć ze mną? – spytał Doktor. Przez chwilę Mickey rozważał tę propozycję. Potem pokręcił głową.

- Nie. Bez urazy. Ale nie. – Westchnął głęboko. – Znów wylądujesz na jakiejś planecie i natychmiast zacznie się bieganina, ratowanie całego świata i różne takie. Ale to nie będzie mój świat. Może Rose potrafiła to pojąć, ale ja nie potrafię. Te czasy i miejsca... Nie są moje. Nie mogę martwić się o to wszystko... i walczyć o to wszystko... kiedy mam tyle roboty tutaj, na Ziemi.

Doktor posłał mu krzywy uśmieszek.

- Rozumiem... Acha, i...eeem... nie mów nikomu, że ci to zaproponowałem, co?

- Jeśli ty nie powiesz, że ci odmówiłem.

- Mickey Smith, obrońca Ziemi – powiedział Doktor. Mickey już zaczął się krzywić, gotowy wystąpić z ostrą ripostą, kiedy dostrzegł ile w słowach Doktora było ciepła i podziwu. Wzruszył niepewnie ramionami.

- Tak... Tak myślę... Tak – mruknął. – No, to chodźmy już, miejmy to za sobą.

Otworzył przed Doktorem drzwi Lodowni. Po drugiej ich stronie, z rękoma wspartymi o biodra i przekrzywioną lekko głową czekał na nich Jack Harkness. Mickey cofnął się o pół kroku.

- A nie mówiłem? – jęknął. – Teraz mnie zastrzeli.

- Najwyżej trzasnę cię w ucho – poprawił go Jack.

– A więc szukasz towarzysza podróży, Doktorze – zwrócił się do stojącego za Mickey'em mężczyzny. Doktor uniósł brwi. Jack opuścił ręce i wzruszył lekko ramionami. – Głos strasznie się niesie w tych korytarzach.

- _Nie_ szukam towarzysza podróży – odpowiedział Doktor.

- Delikatnie dajesz mi do zrozumienia, że nie jesteś zainteresowany? – zaśmiał się Jack.

- _Delikatnie_? – odpowiedział natychmiast Doktor, a Mickey zachichotał cicho.

- Przynajmniej nie uciekasz już na mój widok – pocieszył sam siebie Harkness.

- Wnioskuję, że to nie jest częsta reakcja?

- Hmm, dzięki bogu póki co, najczęściej to ja jestem ściganym.

- I łudź się dalej – mruknął Mickey.

- Ty przyciągasz kłopty i ja przyciągam kłopoty – powiedział Doktor, uśmiechając się blado do Jacka. – Dwie przyciągające kłopoty anomalie na pokładzie ostatniej TARDIS we wszechświecie? To nie może się dobrze zakończyć.

- Mam Torchwood, wiesz? – odparł Jack. – Mam moją ekipę. Nie mogę ich zostawić. Muszę zająć się tym tutaj „obrońcą Ziemi." (Mickey natychmiast uskoczył przed Jackiem, próbującym zamknąć go w uścisku). I nie jestem anomalią. Przyszedłeś pożegnać się z Donną?

Doktor zawahał się na moment.

- Pożegnać? Nie, _pożegnać_. To nie brzmi, jak powinno: „_Pożegnać_." Nie, musi być jakieś inne słowo, jakieś inne...

- _Rozstać się_? – podpowiedział Mickey. Minę miał poważną, twarz dziwnie ściągniętą. Wyciągnął rękę i lekko poklepał Doktora po rękawie marynarki.

Jack cofnął się o krok, pozwalając Dotorowi wejść do wnętrza Lodowni. Sarkofag Donny stał w jej centralnym miejscu – wielka, poobijana skrzynia przypominająca sklepową zamrażarkę, co nie byłoby takim bezsensownym porównaniem gdyby nie stopień komplikacji tej unikatowej maszynerii. Kiedy Doktor podszedł bliżej, zobaczył Donnę przez oszronioną taflę szkła – leżała bez ruchu, bez oddechu, biała niczym marmur, w aureoli ognistych włosów, oplątana przewodami i rurkami – cyberpunkowa Śpiąca Królewna w szklanej trumnie, oczekująca na przybycie księcia z futurystycznej bajki. Tyle, że w życiu Donny Noble nie było książąt ani bajek. Jedyna niezwykła opowieść, zapoczątkowana tak prozaicznie, wyborem kierunku u wylotu ulicy, okazała się koszmarem, który pozbawił ją wspomnień, normalności, być może życia.

Donna Noble, która ocaliła wszystkie wszechświaty.

Donna Noble, która ocaliła Doktora, _oooch_ na tyle sposobów i tyle razy.

Donna Noble leżała tutaj w lodowej trumnie, czekając wbrew wszelkiej nadziei na pocałunek życia.

Doktor zachwiał się na nogach i musiał oprzeć o wieko sarkofagu. Było tak zimne, że zabolały go dłonie. Jack natychmiast złapał go pod rękę, ale Doktor odepchnął go rozdrażniony.

- Powiedziała, że świat jest pęknięty? – spytał sucho. – Że adaptacje przenikają przez szczeliny?

Harkness niepewnie skinął głową.

- Mówiła mnóstwo dziwnych rzeczy – rzucił.

– W sumie gadała dokładnie tak jak _ty_ – dodał Mickey.

- Coś się wydarzyło – powiedział Doktor z namysłem. – Coś się wydarzyło, a ona to wyczuła. Adam wspomniał o _osunięciu czasu_, o trzech sekundach anomalii, dzięki którym znalazł się w przeszłości. A Donna odpowiadała na pytania, _zanim_ je zadaliście. To są echa, Jack. To są fale jakiegoś wydarzenia, i muszę je zlokalizować zanim będzie za późno.

Jack chciał najwyraźniej coś powiedzieć, ale po zastanowieniu skinął tylko głową. Mickey przestąpił z nogi na nogę, złożył ręce, zatarł je, a potem wetknął głęboko w kieszenie. Otworzył usta i zamknął je. Znów je otworzył, i znów nie zdobył się na to, by cokolwiek z siebie wydobyć. Doktor spojrzał na niego, unosząc brwi.

- Co?

- Nic.

- Widzę, że _coś_, Mickey.

- Nic... To znaczy... Nic. – Mickey zagryzł wargi. – Ale... Znów to _robisz_, Doktorze. Zawsze tak robisz. Zawsze. Po prostu odchodzisz. Jak od Rose...

- Mickey, nie... – W głosie Doktora nagle pojawiło się mnóstwo bólu.

- Ale to _prawda_! Wybierasz jakieś władcoczasowe wyjście ewakuacyjne i ani się waż zaprzeczać! Wyczarowujesz ludzkiego _bliźniaka_? Wszystko dla niej? A co z _tobą_, w takim razie?

- Ze mną wszystko w porządku. – Doktor uśmiechnął się słabo, ale Mickey zdenerwowany uniósł głos niemal do krzyku.

- Nie! Powiesz, że wszystko w porządku, i wsiądziesz do tej swojej budki i znów zrobisz coś cholernie głupiego, bo tak naprawdę to nic nie jest w porządku, a ty już najmniej ze wszystkiego. Pożegnałeś się z nami i wskoczyłeś do TARDIS tylko po to, by dać się _zabić_!

Doktor odetchnął ciężko.

- Przyzwyczaiłem się do samotności – powiedział. – Przywykłem do tego, że tracę ludzi, że się z nimi rozstaję, że ich porzucam, albo patrzę jak się starzeją i umierają. Jestem Władcą Czasu, Mickey. Kosmitą.

- Tak, a my jesteśmy durnymi małpami! – odparował natychmiast Mickey. – I co z tego? Przynajmniej nie odgrywamy komedii. Nie udajemy, że cały wszechświat opiera się nam na ramionach, bo wszechświat nie opiera się na niczyich, cholernych, ramionach, i ty nie jesteś żadnym wyjątkiem, i może ci być ciężko, kiedy ktoś, kogo bardzo polubiłeś, leży zamrożony, a ty nie możesz jej ocalić, tak jak ona ocaliła ciebie, i oczywiście zmieniasz temat, i udajesz, że masz tyle roboty, te wszystkie _szczeliny_ i _anomalie_, a tak naprawdę chcesz się tylko wymknąć i znów...

- Mickey, zamknij się – cicho poradził Jack.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Doktor stał bez ruchu, patrząc przez grube szkło sarkofagu na spokojną twarz Donny. Potem poruszył ramionami i zatopił ręce w kieszeniach spodni.

- Taaa – mruknął. – To ja już tego...

- W sumie lepiej... – odmruknął zażenowany Mickey.

- To mi przypomina, że mam coś dla ciebie – uratował ich obu Harkness. Zanurzył się w cieniu za sarkofagiem, a kiedy ponownie się wyprostował, w rękach miał jasnobeżowy, miękki płaszcz. – To nie jest oryginał, ale jak na podróbkę jest doskonały.

- Płaszcz 1.2? – uśmiechnął się Doktor.

- Żeby nie było, że masz wyłączność na sporządzanie kopii.

- Dzięki.

- A jeśli chodzi o tego... Adama – Harkness zmarszczył brwi. – Jak myślisz, kim oni są? Ci Władcy?

- Cóż... Kiedy spotkałem go za pierwszym razem, był tam Dalek. – Doktor założył płaszcz i spoglądał po sobie, obracając się to w jedną, to w drugą stronę; znów przybrał lekceważący ton. – Adam zdobył całą swoją wiedzę na pokładzie Tygla. Więc możemy chyba bezpiecznie założyć, że Dalekowie są w to jakoś zamieszani.

- Nie wydajesz się tym bardzo zmartwiony?

- To w sumie jakby nieuniknione, nie sądzisz. Musiałbym być ślepy, głuchy i głupi, żeby pomyśleć, że się ich pozbyłem. Nigdy się ich nie pozbędę. Próbowałem wszystkiego, Jack, przepisałem na nowo ich historię, zabiłem ich wszystkich, a mimo to wrócili. Więc, tak, myślę, że to mogą być oni. I myślę, że znów się spotkamy. I znów będziemy walczyć. Ale nie dzisiaj. Dziś mam inne zmartwienia. Inne zajęcia. Nie mam czasu, żeby przejmować się podłymi, cholernymi, kosmicznymi pieprzniczkami.

- Nie, naprawdę, nie – uśmiechnął się Jack.

- Muszę powiązać luźne wątki. – Doktor odgarnął połę płaszcza i wyjął z kieszeni marynarki małe, poobijane urządzenie, u dołu przyozdobione trzema kolistymi szczotkami, u góry zwieńczone soczewkowatym otworem. – Jedna _tania sztuczka_. To nie powinno zająć zbyt wiele czasu.

- Tania sztuczka? – powtórzył Jack bez zrozumienia. Doktor puścił do niego oczko.

- Cela 7B. Środy i piątki.

- Co to jest? – zapytał Mickey.

- Małe, sprytne urządzenie – odpowiedział Doktor. – Mały mechaniczny zamiatacz pokładu. Odkurzacz. Większy w środku niż na zewnątrz.

Po raz ostatni spojrzał na Donnę, śpiącą spokojnie w swojej kryształowej trumnie. Podrzucił odkurzacz, złapał go w locie i długimi krokami ruszył w kierunku korytarza.

- Czas nie jest linią prostą, wiodącą od przyczyny do skutku, z przeszłości w przyszłość – powiedział już w marszu. – Czas jest nie tylko przeszły i przyszły, dokonany i niedokonany, teraźniejszy, ciągły i prosty. Czas może być _nieprzeszły_, i _zaprzyszły_, i _niedokońcateraźniejszy_. Jeśli wie się jak, można biegać po jego liniach, przecinać je i naginać do woli. I ja zamierzam to wykorzystać. Jedna _tania sztuczka_. A potem jedna bardzo, _bardzo droga_.

Mickey i Jack popatrzyli po sobie za jego plecami.

KONIEC ODCINKA PIERWSZEGO

W NASTĘPNYM ODCINKU

SZTUKA NIEPAMIĘCI

- Nie mogę tego rozgryźć. – Doktor przeczesuje palcami włosy. – Nie rozumiem.

- Och, nie poddawaj się tak łatwo – mówi Donna.

- Łatwo?! To ma być _łatwo_?!

***

Ood Theta stoi naprzeciw Doktora w wyludnionym korytarzu.

- Oooch – mówi Doktor zaskoczony i zasmucony. – Nie mów mi, że nic się nie zmieniło. Nic a nic? Nadal musicie... służyć?

***

Ood Kappa rozmawia z Thetą.

- Ludzie zakończyli swoją pieśń. Zostaliśmy tylko my dwaj.

***

Donna w powłóczystej sukience i z włosami posplatanymi w warkocze, z mieczem w wyciągniętych rękach, stoi nad brzegiem jeziora, naprzeciwko dwóch chłopców.

- Co się gapisz, _krewetko_? Bierzesz miecz, czy nie, nie będę tutaj stała do nocy.

***

Doktor stoi przed grupką przerażonych ludzi.

- To nie jest _realne_ – mówi z naciskiem.

- Zapomnij o tym – odpowiada jeden z ludzi. – Musisz grać, albo to wypali ci mózg. Nawet nie próbuj sobie przypomnieć. Wspomnienia są niebezpieczne. Wspomnienia cię zabiją.

***

Doktor pędzi przez gęsty las, a za nim z okropnym łomotem tratowanych krzaków i drzew pędzi coś, czego nie widać. Doktor potyka się i upada w leśne poszycie. Włosy zlepione ma potem, dyszy ciężko. Z przerażeniem patrzy w górę...

***

- I _ty_! – Doktor oskarżycielsko wyciąga palec w stronę Donny, siedzącej na sofie w swobodnej pozie i ze zblazowaną miną. – Nie masz _prawa_ tutaj być!

I W DALSZYCH ODCINKACH

WIRTUALNEGO SEZONU PIĄTEGO:

- To jest, normalnie, _magia_! No nie? _Magia_! Donna Noble, obywatelka Ziemi, z Chiswick, Londyn, w _EDENIE_!

Sposób w jaki zaakcentowała ostatnie słowo sugerował, że faktycznie znalazła się w raju.

- Mmm... – powiedział Doktor.

***

- Jesteśmy w Średniowieczu! – odkrzyknął.

- Bo trzeba ją było porządniej zaparkować – zakpiła Donna.

- Co?!

- TARDIS.

- _Co_?!

***

Lodownia zadrżała, ściana, w której utkwiła wcześniej TARDIS zarysowała się siecią pęknięć. Martha słyszała eksplozje dobiegające z głównej sali Osi, mieszczącej Manipulator Szczeliny. Lampy ponad jej głową rozjarzyły się, jakby docierał do nich prąd o zbyt wysokim napięciu i natężeniu. Jedna po drugiej, żarówki zaczęły pękać, rozsiewając iskry i stopniowo pogrążając Lodownię w półmroku świateł awaryjnych.

- _Nie_! – wrzasnął Jack.

- _Tak_! – odwrzasnął Doktor.

***

- To jest kostka Rubika! Prawdziwa, oryginalna kostka Rubika!

- Taaa. – Donna otuliła się szczelniej kożuchem i zatupała nogami. – A ja jestem kostką _lodu_. _Znowu_!

***

Oczy Donny w świetle kaganka, zrobiły się wielkie i lśniące. Zza okna, z wstawionymi w nie malutkimi, nieprzejrzystymi szybkami, dobiegały krzyki, płacz, rżenie koni, łomot młotków, zabijających deskami kolejne drzwi, bicie dzownów i głosy obwoływaczy „Wynieście swoich zmarłych!".

***

- Wszyscy na panią czekają, Generale.

Kobieta siedząca w wielkiej, białej komnacie, z oknami wychodzącymi na miasto, na pasmo gór w oddali, pod ciemniejącym niebem o barwie wypalonego oranżu, odwróciła się od lustra i powoli wstała z krzesła. Poprawiła ułożenie fałd długiej, lśniącej sukni, ozdobionej wysokim, sztywnym kołnierzem, podtrzymującym kunsztownie upięte, ogniście rude włosy.

- Och, nie, proszę, tylko nie „_Generale_" – powiedziała. – Donna. Po prostu Donna.

***

- Co ty zrobiłeś, Doktorze? – z nagłym zrozumieniem w głosie zapytał Jack. – Co zrobiłeś?

***

- Kurczę – powiedziała niepewnie Donna. – Ale miałam sen!


End file.
